Different
by Iggypop
Summary: Logan finally begins to live a quiet life at the mansion. He's now a husband, a father and a teacher. Vilmer an ex. military officer seeks Logan for his plans to change the lives of mutants. When life and family are comprimised he must obey. Logan X Ororo
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing an X-men fanfic. I've wanted to write one for a while now and well I hope it goes well. I don't own any of the X-men character, except for a few characters. Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic and if you don't that ok too just please be sure to leave me reviews on how I can improve this story. If you do like it reviews on why would be awesome too! Thanks everyone! _

_~Iggypop_

**Chapter 1**

"You have a choice"

"Not much of a choice is it Vilmer?"

"All I'm asking you to do is to choose"

"Fuck you"

"The clock is ticking Wolverine. I know your past. I know about Stryker and his pathetic attempt to get rid of all of the mutants. Stryker's plan is very different from mine and that is why I think we will be successful; with your help of course. "

"I came here for one reason only. I'll do you a favour, give her to me and I'll walk away and never look back."

"Wolverine, even you know it's never that simple."

He wanted to gut this bastard from limb to limb. He was going to get his revenge he knew, but this wasn't the time or the place. If he wanted to get her back he had to be in control. He had to be calm. Then he smelled her. He also smelled blood; her blood.

"If I didn't help Stryker what makes you think I'll help you?"

"You will Wolverine…you will."

That's when they brought her out. She looked horrible. Her white hair was a mess in front of her face. She looked as if she had tried to fight them all night. Her clothes and skin were filthy but he could still see the fire in her eyes. She was ready to kill someone. That was his girl always ready for a fight. Her caramel skin was covered in bruises. She has a cut on the left side of her forehead. They had tied her hands with rope. It almost looked like it was cutting the circulation off in her hands. Then she looked up. She looked into his eyes and then he could see tears starting to form. That's when he lost it. He screamed into the air and took off running. He launched himself onto the platform and unleashed his claws only a few inches away from Vilmer's face. He expected Vilmer to tremble in fear instead he received a callous laugh coming from the mad man. Then he heard the sound of guns being cocked. Logan turned around and saw that she was standing in the middle of a firing squad. She looked to him again with fear in her eyes.

"We have very persuasive ways Logan."

He retracted his claws and stepped back away from him. Vilmer straightened his suit and walked over to the girl. He circled her like a vulcher and stroked his hand through her hair. She gave him a hard look.

"You heal quite easily Logan. You're indestructible. You can never die; her on the other hand."

Vilmer took out a hand gun from one of his security's belts, cocked it and pointed it at her temple. Logan looked at her state and tears began to form in his eyes. For the first time in his life he was in somebody else's control. He would do whatever Vilmer asked of him. With no questions asked to save her he would do it in a heart beat. The Wolverine was tamed.

"See, Logan. Even you have weaknesses."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! As to the request of the readers I made this chapter longer than the first. Ok so ho hum yeah I've had to make some adjustments to the story because I realized that this story is post last stand and the movie was set in the present. So I had to put this story in the future…technically. So this story would take place in 2029? Yeah it confuses me too. Anyways yuppers hope you guys like this chapter I had to work really hard on it. Thanks a bunch! Almost forgot to mention I don't own any of the characters except for some OCs._

_~ Iggypop _

_**Three months earlier…**_

They were surrounded. How the hell were they supposed to get out of this one he thought? There must have been three sentinels at least. Without him interfering it was hopeless. The team was doing horrible. None of them were working as a team. There were five of them Mason a punk who thought he could bully anyone around until he started taking hits himself from a sentinel. Good thing he had super durability or the kid would have been dead by now. Ava was a quiet bookworm who could manipulate water. What good was her power thought Logan. There wasn't any sign of water for miles; Emily a fifteen year old girl who could transform into any feline. Perfect thought Logan she could cough up a hair ball and the enemy would be down. Jack a sixteen year old telekinetic who could only pick up only fifty pounds with his mind. Ororo said he was a late bloomer but common how was that going to help in a fight. The enemy didn't wait until you finished puberty to strike. Then Alice, she was the youngest at fifteen. She was a telepath but what good would that do in this situation? They were robots they didn't think and they didn't have feelings. Yup thought Logan they were fucked. Then just when Logan thought Mason couldn't take anymore beating he had to stop it.

"End programme!" he yelled.

The simulation ended and the whole class was back in the danger room. Logan rubbed his temples. God he thought. This was going to be a long year.

"How'd we do?" asked Emily.

Logan looked at the group and sighed.

"Let's meet back here around one." Logan turned around and walked to the sliding doors.

"We sucked that much?" asked Mason.

"Worse!" He yelled back to his class with that he walked out of the room.

_*******_

"Layla this is most embarrassing" said Ororo. Ororo had loved the position she held as principle for the past twenty years. She never liked how she attained the job and losing her beloved tutor but she found it satisfying nonetheless; except for today.

"She's a bitch".

Ororo sighed never in all her years as principle did she ever think she would have one of her own children in her office and for striking another girl.

"Please Layla, stop cursing." Layla rolled her eyes. Logan had told Ororo that Layla had looked like an exact copy of her. Ororo sighed. She may have looked liked her but she certainly had Logan's foul mouth.

"What in the world made you want to hit her?" She asked confused. Layla remained silent. This hurt Ororo deeply. She always felt of all her children Layla was the most distant towards her. She was always running off to her father for comfort and advice. Just once she wished she would come to her for solace.

"You do realize I have to punish you for this?" Layla shrugged unconcerned. This wouldn't have been the first time she'd been in trouble and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Acting as your principle you're suspended for four days. As your mother you're grounded for two weeks." Layla gave her mother a hard look. She would take the punishment without complaint like she always did.

"Are we done here?" She asked as she got up from her seat. Ororo nodded and turned to her paper work. Layla walked to the office door and slammed it behind her. Ororo sighed. Layla had always been the most rebellious one out of all her children. She had remembered when she first found out she was pregnant…

_**Eighteen years ago…**_

"_Ororo, are you alright?" Beast asked. He had been the first to notice her symptoms. She nodded for a split second then ran to the bathroom only to upchuck the remains that were left in her stomach._

"_I really think you need to speak to Logan about this." Ororo shook her head at the suggestion. _

"_Maybe I'm not pregnant. Maybe those tests were wrong." She said hopefully. Henry gave her an incredulous look._

"_Ororo my dear, I highly doubt six pregnancy tests could be wrong." Ororo hung her head disappointedly. She was much unprepared for this. What about her job? Who would run the school? Would Logan do? Oh god she thought. What is Logan going to say?_

"_Logan." Ororo said. _

"_I have to tell Logan". Henry nodded in agreement and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." That night as Ororo was getting ready for bed she felt nervous. She had never felt nervous in her whole life before yet there was this knot at the pit of her stomach. _

"_You fall in darlin'?" Ororo smiled. My husband the charmer she thought. Trying to gain a little bit of confidence from Beast she walked into the room and laid next to her husband of two years. _

"_You ok? You were in there for a while." Ororo nodded and snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. _

"_Logan you're happy with your life? Right?"_

"_What kinda question is that? Ororo what's going on?" Logan asked as he sat up in bed and faced her. _

"_If something was to…change your life but mine too forever… would you want it to happen?" She searched his eyes now desperately trying to find the answer. _

"_Ororo you're worrying me. What's wrong?? _

"_Logan, I'm so scared. What if something goes wrong?" _

"_What if what goes wrong? Ororo what do you mean? Are you sick? You're scarin' me darlin'!" Logan hugged her and stroked her hair. If she was sick they would get through it he thought. If she needed him he'd be there. If she was scared he would be there to comfort her. No matter what he'd be there. _

"_Logan, you're going to be a father." He stopped breathing. He couldn't feel the air coming into his lungs. Did she say father? He asked himself. He was going to be a daddy?_

"_I'm so sorry, Logan. I don't understand how this could have happened. I made sure we followed ev-" she was then silenced by Logan's lips. _

"_Thank you." _

"_What?" She asked. Did she hear right? Was Logan thanking her?_

"_I've never had a family before. Not that I can remember anyway. I can stop looking for my past and start a new future; a new family, with you." Ororo smiled and nuzzled her nose into his neck. _

"_Thank the goddess. Logan, I honestly didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't approve." Logan connected his forehead to hers and looked at her in the eye. _

"_Darlin' don't be afraid to tell me anything, ever. No matter what I'll protect this family even if it kills me and you know there's very little chance of that happening." Ororo smiled and through the next nine months of her pregnancy Logan was nothing but the best support system she could ever ask for. On May 24__th__ 2011 she gave birth to their twins Connor and Layla. The day they were born the entire school had commented on how each infant looked like the couple. Connor had Logan's facial features and Ororo's blue eyes and Layla had the facial features of her mother but obtained the intense brown eyes of her father. The year the twins turned twelve she became pregnant again giving birth to another baby girl named Kaylin. Kaylin had the potential of becoming a class five mutant. At the age of three she was able to control the winds around her. This excited and scared Ororo. This amount of power in such a young child could prove to be disastrous. She knew all to well what could happen if a mutant lost control of her power. Since then Ororo kept Kaylin under a watchful eye. She would not let her daughter end up like Jean Grey. _

_**The Present…**_

Now that Ororo was examining her actions she thought that perhaps she didn't pay enough attention to her other children. Layla needed extra attention though just like Kaylin. Would that take away the attention she should have been giving to Connor? It was all so complicated and confusing. Layla was special she knew but that didn't give her any justification for giving Heather Mills a black eye. Or did it? No! Her conscious told her. There are others ways a conflict could be resolved and violence wasn't the answer.

_I live for reviews! Good or Bad! Well only bad if you leave some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! P.S. Might take me a while to write the next chapter seeing that I'll be a lot busier with work so please bear with me. Thanks a bunches! _

_~Iggypop. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everybody! Ok so I've rewritten this chapter like 3 times because I wasn't happy on how it played out. Now I can officially say I'm satisfied with it. Anywhoo sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with work and I've just attained my learner's license it's about damn time if you ask me. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter I worked really hard on it and please review good or bad (with constructive criticism of course!). Thank you very much! Hope you like it! _

_~Iggypop_

Connor was a tolerant man. Well at least he liked to think so. He often heard his teachers say he had his mother's patients and his father's strength. Nothing could get under his skin, except Alex. Alex Gerard couldn't keep his mouth shut, or his keep his hands to himself especially when it came to his sister. At lunch he would see him whispering in her ear or brushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Connor but when he saw Alex do the same thing to three other girls now that was a problem. Connor didn't like when his family was being messed around with. His father had always taught him that if someone messes with the family it's like someone just punched your sack. You can't just do nothing, you have to fight back. That's exactly what he wanted to do right here and right now in English class. He wanted to punch that little prick in the jaw, maybe Ms. Pryde wouldn't even notice.

"Connor!" he took his hateful gaze away from Alex and directed his attention to Ms. Pryde.

"What does to transmogrify mean?" She asked.

"To transmogrify, to change in appearance or form" he said nonchalantly. Kitty nodded her head and turned her head back to the blackboard. Connor could see at the corner of his eye Alex whispering something in Amber Keenly's ear aka the she devil aka his ex. She was giggling at something he said. Connor could now feel the claws itching to breakthrough his skin. His only remedy was to crack his knuckles. After doing this for a short time he could see this was starting to irritate Alex. Good he thought. Let the bastard suffer. When the bell had rung to end the day he grabbed his books and left the room determined to let out some frustration. When he got to the Danger Room however he saw that there was someone else inside.

"Heard you're suspended." He said as he walked over to his younger sister by five minutes. She looked at him and gave him the finger. She looked worn out. She was breathing deeply and sweating like crazy.

"Practice session by yourself?" He asked.

"Don't really feel like talking to anyone right now."

"Which level?"

"Eight." Connor looked to her as if she was crazy. Eight was one of the most difficult settings in the Danger Room. The only person to actually successfully complete the setting was their father. He himself had just started it. He could feel it coming, his twin competition he liked to call it. The jealousy was starting.

"You think that's safe?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she ended the programme.

"The same reason you're here, to let out some anger."

"I'm not angry…I'm pissed." She said as she started to walk towards the sliding doors. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Commence a new programme."

"Confirmed. Commencing in 5…4… " said the danger room programme.

"It's your turn to babysit Kaylin tonight" he said just before Layla could reach the doors. She turned around with a questioning look in her eye.

"Pause programme." She called out.

"Programme halted."

"Mom and dad are going out tonight."

"And you can't do it because…?"

"Studying for a calculus test" he said as he put away his bag and his sweater. Layla gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine" she said. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with her little sister but today just wasn't her day. Kaylin had a tendency to ask too many questions and at the present time she wasn't in the mood to entertain a five year old. She'd find something to occupy her though, maybe a Disney flick? Disney movies were very welcome in the Howlett household especially after bath time. Her goal tonight was to relax and try to have a stress free night.

_*******_

He was exhausted. Logan had spent an extra hour going over strategies with the team. He thought that an hour would help them. Instead it made them worse. When Layla came in to the Danger Room he decided to give up. He had heard what happened with the Mills girl. He knew his daughter and he could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Logan decided to give her the danger room so he ended the session with the team. He needed to get Kaylin anyway. Logan walked to the basketball court where he knew she'd be. Kaylin was quite the sports fanatic. She loved soccer and basketball. Logan was happy; with a hyper five year old he needed anything and everything to keep her occupied; on his way though he decided to make a stop to a certain goddess. When Logan reached her office he noticed she looked stressed. She was holding her head in her hands looking over some paperwork. Next to her Logan had noticed the stacks of tests next to her desk. When he walked into the room she didn't even notice. Logan walked up behind Ororo and began to massage her shoulders. Ororo closed her eyes and sighed happily. She would know Logan's touch from anywhere. As Logan began to massage her shoulders he began to kiss her neck and slowly started to move down until…he was stopped. Ororo moved her neck away and gave Logan a flirty smile.

"Logan, we have to stop. I have too much work to do." She said as she indicated to the papers on her desk. Logan sighed and picked up one of the test the she still needed to grade.

"We're still on for tonight?" he asked as he sat on her desk and began to look at the other tests.

"I don't know Logan…I have a lot of work to finish."

"Not again. Darlin' listen; you've been working your self to death here. You deserve a break." Ororo thought for a moment. She had been working a lot lately and now that the institute was taking in more students she had to even work on the weekends.

"What about all those tests and all this paperwork?" She asked.

"Finish the paperwork today and I'll help you finish those tests tomorrow. Besides the way these kids did on these tests I don't think they're in a hurry to get em' back." Ororo nodded. She could use a night off.

"Good. I'm gonna go get Kaylin" he said. Logan kissed Ororo on the forehead and walked out of the room. Tonight Logan was determined to make the night as special as possible. When Logan got to the basketball court he found Kaylin playing basketball with Jubilee. Jubilee had left the X-men years ago to live with her aunt. When her aunt had died she came back to the mansion to become a phys. Ed. Teacher. Logan stood aside to watch them. Jubilee took the ball and started to go in a circle around Kaylin until she grabbed the ball and tried to shoot.

"I'm too small!" She shouted and pouted.

"I'm tired" Jubilee announced as she lay down on the concrete floor.

"We have to finish the game! I wanna make one more shot!" She said as tugged on Jubilee's shirt. Jubilee smiled, grabbed Kaylin put her on her shoulders and let her dunk the basketball in the net. While Kaylin was still on her shoulders she noticed Logan. He nodded towards her and she nodded back.

"Hold on to the rim Kaylin. Don't let go." She did as she was told and held on to the rim. Jubilee let go and walked over to the side.

"Now you're taller than me!"

"I'm scared! What if I fall" She shouted.

"I'll catch you baby" Said Logan holding his arms out. Kaylin let go of the rim only to fall gently into Logan's arms.

"Daddy! I missed you!" She said as she hugged his neck.

"I saw you this morning" he smiled.

"That was a kabillion hours ago" she said.

"Thanks for looking after her Jubes" Logan said as he set her down and took her school bag.

"No problem Logan. She's a cutie; we always have fun together right Kaylin?" Kaylin nodded her head. She bent down to talk to eye to eye with her.

"I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Kaylin smiled. Jubilee looked to the missing two teeth that were in front of her mouth and she smiled back.

"Ok bye Ms. Lee". Jubilee waved and walked off to the school. Logan took Kaylin by the hand and started for home which was only a mile away. When Ororo was pregnant with the twins Logan had wanted to have a place of their own. He knew that being close to the school was important for them. So when she was pregnant at four months he made plans to build their own house. It was a standard house three bedrooms; two bathrooms; a living room; a dining room and a kitchen. He hadn't finished it until the twins were two but he had done it, a place to call their own. When they arrived home he looked at his watch. It was 2:30. He had reservations for six and the kids had to be home for four to take care of Kaylin so the two of them had time to kill.

"Daddy, I wanna drop out of school" she said as she sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen. Logan followed her and leaned against the counter.

"Really? Why? I thought you like school?" He asked.

"I thought about it. What if I become a mermaid? You and Mommy don't have to pay for school and I can swim all the time!" she said excitedly. Logan smiled. He loved how innocent end enthusiastic she was. If only this could last he thought.

"Good idea but what about food?"

"I can eat cheeseburgers!"

"True, but that's bad for the environment. I guess you'll have to settle for fish". She made a face. She hated fish. It tasted and smelt really bad.

"Never mind, besides I think you, mommy, Connor and Layla will miss me too much." Logan smiled and ruffled the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're thinking about us." Kaylin began to tell him how her day went and about some school project that was due next week. He loved these moments. Logan loved spending time with his children outside of school. These were the moments he wanted to last forever. Kaylin was the perfect meld of Ororo and Logan. She had black and white hair, had Logan's nose, Ororo's smile, but her eyes…her eyes were a mixture both brown and blue. When she was born he noticed them right away. To him they were both a blessing and a curse. They were beautiful and unique but he knew those same eyes could capture any boy's heart. That's the only curse about having daughters he thought. They bring home boys.

_*******_

Later that day when everyone came home Logan was getting ready for his date with his wife. He was excited. He felt stupid but he was genuinely excited about this date like it was his first date ever. He even took the time out to put on a dress shirt but stuck with his jeans. While Ororo was giving Kaylin a bath he walked downstairs to find Connor on the computer and Layla cooking. Logan walked up to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Mack and cheese?"

"Dad you know I can't cook for shit."

"Hey watch your language around your sister tonight". Layla gave him a questioning look.

"I've toned it down during the past few years" he pointed out.

"Barely!" Shouted Connor from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't you have a test to study for?" he asked as he walked into the living room crossing his arms. Connor looked up to his father and smiled.

"In a sec, I'm chatting with Heather" he said as he turned back to the computer.

"Mills? You better not let your sister find out" he said as he turned to go near the stairs.

"Ororo! We need to get going if we wanna make our reservations!" He yelled. He turned to go to the living room and picked up a magazine. Two minutes later Kaylin came running down the stairs in her pyjamas with her stuffed piglet in hand.

"Have a good time daddy!" she said as she ran up to hug him. Logan squeezed her back.

"Be good for your brother and sister ok?" He said. She nodded and sat on the bar stool watching Layla cook. Logan walked up to Connor and turned off the computer.

"Dad! What the-"

"Start studying. Take care of your sisters while we're gone." Connor gave him thumbs up with a sarcastic smile, grabbed his books and went to his room. Logan walked up to Layla and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Finish this up, eat, and put her to bed at nine and Layla?" She looked at him.

"Try to do a little studying tonight. Don't get left behind." Layla nodded and continued on with tonight's supper. Not a moment too soon Ororo came downstairs. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with her hair pinned up. Logan was speechless. She looked stunning. God he thought to himself could this woman get anymore beautiful?

"You look gorgeous" he said as he walked up to her and took her arm. She smiled back at him and kissed him. A second later they could hear gagging sounds from Layla. They both turned around and saw her with a disgusted look on her face and Kaylin who was covering her eyes. They both laughed.

"We'll be back by eleven. Don't wait up." Logan called and they were off.

_*******_

Taking care of Kaylin was exhausting. After supper she helped her with her homework then she wanted her to read her a story. She then pleaded with Layla to play ABC by Michael Jackson over and over and over again. The song could never get old but it was starting to get late and frankly she was getting tired herself. When Kaylin was ready to watch the Lion King for the millionth time she decided to go outside and take a break. She crossed her arms and looked up at the stars. Being away from the city had its highlights. At night the sky was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She liked living out here. It was the only peace she ever got. Just when she was starting to relax she heard movement to the side of the house. She didn't move and kept on her guard. Just when she was about attack Alex came out.

"Hey Layla" He said as he came around the house and onto the porch.

"God Alex, you almost gave me a heart attack" she said holding her chest.

"Just thought I'd say hey..."

"At nine o'clock?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah…actually I wanted to see you…I wanted to ask you something" he said. He sat down on the porch steps and motioned her to join him. Layla sat down next to him. This was really out of the ordinary. Sure Layla thought Alex was cute and kinda corny but he never came to visit her at home ever. Layla looked up at the sky and saw a full moon. She didn't want to admit this to anyone but she kinda had a crush on Alex. He was your typical jock which usually was a turn off but he was different. He actually seemed to listen to what she had to say and respected her opinions. Alex stared into her eyes and she looked back into his. She could feel her face becoming hot. Was she blushing? She prayed not. Alex smirked and swiped the stray strands of hair away from her face.

"It's about prom." Layla gave a horrified face.

"Do I look like the type of girl to go to prom?"

"Who said I was asking?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well, I…uhh, well umm" She said nervously. I must look like a complete dumb ass right now she thought to herself.

"Naw, I'm kidding I was asking" he said and smiled teasing her. Layla glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"That's not all I wanted to ask though." Layla waited for him to continue. Alex looked into her eyes and scooted over closer to her.

"There's a new horror movie playing in the city…wanna check it out?" Afraid to say more stupid things Layla smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Good. Layla I feel close to you, it's like when we first met we clicked." He was moving closer. She could almost feel his breath on her face. All she could do was nod again. Now she was staring at his lips.

"Yeah, connection" she replied. He was only inches away from her lips.

"Layla…"

"Yeah?" she asked only two inches away…

"I'm going to kiss you right now".

"Ok" she said softly. Alex closed the gap and he kissed her. It was…different she thought. The kiss wasn't like anything she thought it would be. It was wet and…was that his tongue she thought? Just when she thought he would never stop the front door slammed open only to reveal an enraged Connor and a terrified Kaylin. Kaylin ran up to Layla and hugged her and started crying.

"Are you ok Layla? I saw that boy trying to eat your face!" She cried into her shoulder. Alex gave her an annoyed look and stood up.

"Layla I'm gonna head back."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" said Connor as he crossed his arms with a pissed off look on his face. Alex gave Connor a hard glare.

"Excuse me? There a problem?" He asked walking up to Connor.

"Yeah, you're on my property."

"Look I didn't come here to talk to you. I came here to ask out your sister."

"Not happening." Layla glared at him. Who did he think he was? He wasn't their father he didn't have the authority to tell her what to do.

"Actually it is."

"You don't know what he's really like?" The last thing he wanted to see was his sister getting hurt and this son of a bitch wasn't going to do it, not over his dead body.

"You have a problem?" asked Alex as he stood face to face with him. Connor laughed and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't get in my face like that man. Trust me you'll regret it."

"Stop it!" Kaylin shouted. Unbeknownst to the three teens clouds had began to form in the night sky. Leaving Kaylin on the porch Layla stood in between the two guys.

"That's enough. Alex I think you better go."

"Fuck that! You wanna go Howlett? Let's go!" Said Alex and he took off his sweater. Connor smiled. This was his chance to wipe that stupid smirk off that bastard's face and he was going to take advantage of it. Alex tackled Connor to the ground and the two started to wrestle each other. For a split second Alex had the advantage and started to choke him. At this point Kaylin had begun to cry and Layla ran up to the two and tried to pry Alex off only to be pushed to the ground by his elbow. The sky was forming into a dark gray and slowly it began to rain. Connor took hold of Alex's arm and began to twist it. Alex shouted in pain and phased out. Connor got up and turned around only to be punch in the eye by Alex's fist. Connor yelled in frustration. He tackled Alex to the ground and punched him in the jaw. He smiled with satisfaction. Punching Alex in the jaw felt just as good as he thought it would. Alex spat blood back in Connor's face and the two continued on with the brawl. Layla tried one last attempt to stop the fight but was pushed onto the ground once more, however this time she wasn't pushed by either boy. This time it felt as if the wind had pushed her. Layla looked around her. She was so focused on stopping the fight she hadn't been aware of her surroundings. The rain was coming down much harder than when it had started and now there was a strong wind. Layla then realized what was happening. She looked to Kaylin. She was crouching on the porch with her ears covered and her eyes shut. Layla ran to her little sister giving up on stopping the fight. She knelt down in front of her and grabbed her face in her hands.

"Kaylin, look at me!" She said firmly. Kaylin ignored her request and continued sobbing.

"Look at me!" She said this time shaking her a little. Still her sister didn't respond.

"Connor! Help!" She shouted. Connor stopped pounding his fists into Alex's face for a moment but when he turned back for one last hit Alex had already phased out. Connor stood and waited for moment anticipating Alex's attack. When Alex didn't show up he jogged over to Kaylin and bent down in front of her next to Layla.

"Kaylin…open your eyes" he commanded. Slowly the five year old opened her eyes only to reveal that they were completely black. The two gasped and looked at one another.

"Layla call mom and dad. Tell them…tell them…Kaylin's losing control…fast."

_Oooh scary! Lol well uhh please review! Again I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review please and thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! It's Iggypop I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. There's been a lot of stuff going on. I actually rewrote this chapter three times before I was satisfied with it so I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters except for…like five? Anyways hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review. _

_~Iggypop_

She had no idea where they were headed. Ororo sat in the passenger's seat of their car while Logan drove to their "secret" destination. She sat back and tried to enjoy the comfortable silence they were now sitting in. She glanced over at him. He was smiling looking straight forward looking at nothing but the traffic on the highway. This was more than unusual for her husband. By now he would be using every swear word in the book complaining about being late for their reservations and such. How could he be so calm? She wondered. Then out of now where Logan had made a sharp turn onto an exit that lead to a deserted road.

"Logan where are you taking me?" she asked completely oblivious to where they were headed.

"Told you Darlin', it's a surprise."

"Yes but-"

"We're here" he interrupted. Ororo looked up and realized they were now in front of a diner, "Pete's Diner" to be exact. She had seen this place before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Logan this place…" Logan smiled.

"This is where we had our first date." He said then got out of the car and went to open her door.

"Logan, don't you think I'm a little overdressed?" she asked. Logan shook his head no.

"Naw, it's a special occasion"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"The first day I get to spend time with my wife ALONE for the past couple of weeks" he replied as he took her arm. The two walked into Pete's Diner and it was just as how Logan remembered it. Ripped seat cushions, middle aged waitresses with names like Sue and Sue or both, middle aged truckers around the counter and memorabilia with pictures hanging from the wall like Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong. A waitress walked them to a table and they sat down across from one another. Logan took Ororo's hand and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Logan I can't believe you remembered our first date."

"Hard to forget." He smiled.

"Whatever happened to that waitress?" She asked. As if on cue another waitress came to their table while still writing on her note pad. She was a short stumpy old black woman. Her hair was graying and she looked just like how Ororo remembered her.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked. When she looked up from her notepad to look at her customers she was shocked.

"Well, well look who it is."

"How are you Helen?" asked Logan smiling up at her.

"Still working at this shithole, how are the two of you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We're doing well. We got married." Ororo said holding up her ring finger. Helen took out her glasses, took her hand and studied the rings.

"Mr. Wildman you did very well, points in my book." She said approving the rings. Logan laughed thanked her.

"Got three kids too" Logan said taking out a family picture taken a year ago he kept in his wallet. Helen whistled after looking at the picture.

"Who knew that beauty and the beast could make some pretty babies?" The three of them laughed.

"Well, what are you having?" she asked.

"Just drinks for now. Green tea for her and the best beer you got for me". She nodded and smiled to the two of them.

"It was good seeing the two of you again." She said and took off.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Logan said as he smiled after her. Ororo smiled and thought of her very first date with the wolverine.

_**Twenty two years ago…**_

_She's exhausted Logan thought as he watched Ororo aka Storm run about the mansion preparing to get things organized for the school's graduation for the grads. She looks like a chicken with its head cut off. Earlier he had offered to help her but she declined telling everyone she needed to do it by herself. _

"_It needs to be perfect. It has to be…for Xavier. He would want that." She had told him and continued to run around the school doing everything by herself. He respected her for being independent but this was insane. She needed a night off and he planned to help her with that. When he approached her office her found her sleeping with her hands free in her ear. He smiled down at her, took the ear piece out of her ear and shook her awake. She sat straight up in her chair and looked up at Logan with a hazy expression. _

"_You hungry?" He asked. She nodded, yawned and looked at her watch. Four in the morning it read. _

"_What did Henry cook?" she asked as she got up. Logan shook his head. Nah Darlin, we're going out to eat. I need a change of scenery and you look like you need a break from this place too." She nodded. She had just finished preparing for the day's events and was finally satisfied with it. Why shouldn't she get a night off? She thought she had been working her butt off and she needed a little bit of fun. She grabbed her sweater and walked to the garage with Logan following behind her. She could feel his eyes on her which didn't shock her in the least it was Logan after all. What shocked her was how she felt about him checking her out. She felt warm, fuzzy, hot, cold, nervous, confident, brave and even sexy. She turned back to look at him and he turned his eyes away from her ass to look into hers. She blushed and gave him a small smile. He smirked back and walked to his Harley. _

"_We're going on that?" she asked._

"_You got a problem with motorcycles?" he said as he sat on his baby._

"_No, I've never been on one." She admitted. _

"_A night of firsts." He said. She sat behind him holding tight. Logan took off into the night driving to the one place he knew would be opened this late. She felt free. Ororo had never experienced anything like this before. Being on this motorcycle with Logan was amazing. She loved the feeling of the wind whipping her hair and how it felt on her skin. It was just like she was riding the winds! She thought. Being on this motorcycle was totally unexpected from her and she loved every minute of it. Over the years she had began to get closer to Logan. When Jean had died he was there for her. When Scott and the professor had past he was there again. She knew that if there was one person that would always be there it was him. Recently though she had began to see him in a new light. At dinner they would steal glances from each other. When visiting the home of a young mutant a month ago she had shaken hands with the boy's father and she thought she saw Logan give him a hint of a glare and what she thought to be a snarl. Logan had grown a lot over the years and she had come to admire him…ALOT. _

"_You can let go now Darlin' we're here." He said taking her away from her thoughts. Ororo looked up and saw that they were at a small diner near the highway named Pete's diner. _

"_Cute" she said as she got off the bike. _

"_On the outside, but on the inside it's a different story." He grabbed her hand and led her inside. Now she knew what he meant. The place was filled with bikers and truck drivers. She was totally out of place with her attire. She bowed her head as some of the occupants gave her looks. One trucker even gave her a whistle. Logan glared at the man and he quickly turned back to his cup of coffee. Logan led her to a booth and the two sat down. Ororo slumped in her seat. _

"_No manner's Alan! That's your damn problem no goddamn manners!" yelled a heavy dark waitress to the trucker as she walked up to the two. _

"_I'm sorry doll; some people just don't know how to treat a lady anymore."_

"_Yeah well make sure he watches his mouth" Logan said as he continued to glare at the trucker. She nodded. _

"_Name's Ellen what will you be having?" she asked. _

"_Coffee and your Thursday special" answered Logan. He turned back around waiting for Ororo's answer. Wonder what she'd order in a place like this he thought. _

"_Sun dried tomato quinche and green tea for me thanks." Ellen chuckled. Ororo looked back at her then to Logan confused he smiled back at her. _

"_Honey, we've got nothing like that. That's something the Queen of England might order. Common' put some meat on them bones. Try what your husband's having." Ororo looked to Logan was he blushing?_

"_I'm not her husband."_

"_I'm sorry. It's just well the two of you look like one of those opposite couples you know like beauty and the beast. Not that you're ugly or anything but you kinda got that wild man look to you" said the middle aged woman. There was an awkward silence for a while until Ororo interrupted. _

"_I'll have what he's having." _

"_Good! I'll tell Mack to get started on it right away." She walked off with a little waddle and Ororo smiled after her. _

"_Thanks Logan."_

"_What for?" he asked. _

"_For taking me away from the institute. I really needed a break". Logan nodded. When the food arrived they ate in silence. She found that talking wasn't necessary with Logan. They could be in a total silence and still feel comfortable with each other's presence. That comfortable silence however quickly changed. A tall truck driver who smelt like he had too much to drink was standing in front of them now he swayed back and forth staring at Ororo, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. _

"_Keep walking bub'" said Logan not taking his eyes away from his food as he continued to eat. _

"_Hey, little lady…how…about you come…with me" said the trucker driver with his slurred voice. Ororo rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast. _

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!" he said angry now. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the booth. Logan growled. He touched her; this bastard actually had the nerve to touch her he thought. Logan got up from the booth. _

"_You got a death wish?" he asked._

"_Logan, I can handle this" Ororo cautioned. _

"_Baby…the question is can you handle me?" he asked as he licked his lips. Ororo forced a smile on her face. She could feel the trucker's grips loosening on her arm. She looked down at that same arm on it was tattooed 'BIG DADDY' typical Ororo thought. _

"_Is that your truck out there? Big daddy?" she said pointed to the oil tanker in the distance that had the same name. He smiled at her and let go of her arm she smiled and started to walk backwards over to the pie display. _

"_You know what I hate? Mr. Daddy?" she asked still smiling._

"_What's that sweetness?" he asked following her. Ororo grabbed a pie and pushed it onto his faced. The trucker yelled with frustration. Logan smirked with satisfaction._

"_I hate men who disrespect women."_

"_You little bitch!" _

"_Better watch your mouth" Logan said Ororo could see Logan was dying to retract his claws. The trucker turned to Logan. _

"_Hey short stop take your whore an-" he was interrupted with a loud boom of thunder then he heard an explosion. _

"_Hey Joe! Your trucks on fire!" Joe turned around and saw that indeed his truck was on fire. He quickly ran outside and started yelling for someone to call the fire department. _

"_Darlin' I think we better leave" Logan said, Ororo nodded. They paid the waitress and were back on Logan's Harley. The two remained silent all the way back to the mansion. When they finally got to the garage Ororo was pondering if she should kiss him good night or give him a handshake…a high five? The two stood in an awkward for what seemed like forever._

"_Well, night" Logan said as he started to walk away. _

"_Wait that's it?" She asked. She quickly shut her mouth realizing she had said that out loud. Logan chuckled._

"_Well what were you expectin'?"_

"_I don't know…was this a date?" she blurted out. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Goddess I knew I shouldn't have asked. I feel really stupid right now I'm talking like a school girl. I'm sorry that was out of line. Look I'm going on and on and I can't seem to shut my mouth. We're colleagues I understand that we must keep it completely-" Ororo found herself silenced by Logan's lips. She closed her eyes this kiss was the most sensational feeling she had ever felt. Her lips felt as it they were burning and her heart was going a hundred miles and hour. Her stomach felt like it dropped. Her flesh felt was on fire and she enjoyed every minute of it. Logan reluctantly released from the kiss. He placed his forehead against hers. _

"_Like I said Darlin' a night of firsts"_

_**Present…**_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She smiled back at him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That our first date had to top them all." She smiled. Logan smiled back and he rubbed her hand.

"I was thinking the same thing Darlin.'" Just then Helen had come back with their drinks.

"Ready to order?" she asked. Logan nodded.

"We'll have the special." Logan said smiling up at her. Helen shook her head.

"Do you to ever order anything different?" She said as she walked away. Ororo smiled after her. When Logan was just about to consume his beer his phone rang. Ororo gave him a questioning look. Logan took the phone and saw that the number was their own house's number and picked up.

"Hello? Layla? Thought I told you you're only supposed to call if it was…what?! When?!...What happened?....We're on our way." Logan quickly hung up the phone, paid for the meal, grabbed Ororo's hand and led her to the car.

"Logan what's going on?" She asked as she got in the passenger's side.

"Look at the sky Darlin'" he said as he sped off to the highway. Ororo opened her window and looked into the night sky. What was supposed to be a clear night sky was full of black clouds and she could sense that the wind was picking up and fast.

"Now you can't tell me that's you Darlin'" he said as he sped through the traffic.

"For goddess sake Logan are you trying to kill us?" she yelled as he almost hit an on coming vehicle.

"It's Kaylin." Ororo immediately understood. Her youngest daughter's powers were taking over.

"Layla said they can't calm her down."

"Logan…it's getting worse." She said with fear in her voice. Logan looked back to her hold her hand as her drove and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I know Darlin'… I know". The whole drive back the two remained silent determined to make it to their children. When they reached their home Logan and Ororo were shocked to find their youngest child crouched on the porch covering her ears with her eyes shut. She was alone.

"Where's the twins?!" yelled Logan over the strong wind.

"Here!" Yelled Connor coming out from behind a big tree with his sister in tow and went to their parents.

"The wind's getting stronger! It's starting to throw things around like a tornado! We called the mansion! Everyone's inside! Ms. Pryde tried to get her to stop but she can't calm her!" yelled Layla. Logan nodded and started to walk over to Kaylin.

"Stay with your mother!" he yelled back. Logan started to walk up to the porch but the closer he got the more he could feel the wind pushing against his body. It took a couple of minutes before he could get to his daughter when he got there he knelt down beside her and hugged her.

"It's ok baby girl. Daddy's got you. Wake up Kaylin. Wake up." He said holding on to her for dear life. Kaylin uncovered her ears and looked up at him with her black eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked. Logan smiled.

"Yeah Darlin' it's me." Kaylin hugged him back and started to cry. Logan could feel the pull of the wind dying down. Logan picked her up and began to soothe her as he rubbed her back. Once the storm had completely died down Ororo, Layla and Connor joined the two. Kaylin had fallen asleep in Logan's arms. Ororo reached out to take her. Logan gently placed the little girl in Ororo's arms and walked up stairs to put her to bed. Logan sighed.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

***********

They were dead. Connor knew there was nothing stopping his father from murdering him right on the spot. 'Protect your sisters' he had said. They night was going fine until Alex had showed up. Gerard was getting the best of him and he hated it. Now he and his sister were waiting for their father on the porch just to be crucified. Layla was feeling nervous herself. Boys weren't her father's favourite topic. If her father knew Alex came to their house he wouldn't be able to use his left lung.

"Don't tell dad about Alex" she whispered to Connor. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, what do you see in him?"

"He's a good guy…"

"Who fought with your brother and scared your little sister." She was starting to piss him off. Layla was different. Ok fine he thought but couldn't she care a little more about their family's well-being and less about some guy?

"He's an asshole. And Layla if he's not careful I'll tear him a new one." Now she was upset. Connor had always hated every boy she liked but Alex had been the worse. What hurt the most was that the two couldn't get along. Not a second later did the wolverine come out. Logan stood on the porch with a cigar in hand. He said nothing and didn't even look to his children. He surveyed the damaged. It was brutal Connor thought. Earth had been overturned and a tree had been split. Connor sighed and looked over to the other side of their house. Not far off he spotted the over turned tree house his sister, his father and himself had built together. And Layla's first incident…

_**Thirteen years ago…**_

"_Layla I don't think that's a good idea…" warned a four year old Connor. Connor and Layla had been playing in their new tree house when Layla decided to find out what it was like to fly. Their parents were inside and she thought it was the perfect opportunity to find out. She had climbed up onto the tree which the tree house rested on. She had reached a full foot and half before Connor decided to interject. _

"_Don't be such a scardy cat Connor! Mommy does it all the time!" She said as she tried to pull herself even higher. _

"_But Mommy said not to try! Only she can do it cause of her powers!" _

"_Have you ever heard of genegics? It means if she has them so do I! So I wanna see if I can do it!" _

"_Layla, Please! We're gonna get into trouble!" Layla ignored him and continued to climb higher.  
_

"_Layla! What if you fall?!" He yelled to her. Layla ignored him and struggled to stand on top of the tree trunk. Connor couldn't let his sister go through with it. _

"_DADDY!" He yelled. Layla glared at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held out her hands and took a step forward. Layla could feel herself…falling? As she fell she heard her mother scream her name then…nothing. She opened her eyes and she looked up to find her father holding her tightly and…crying? Ororo ran over to the two and joined in. Her parents had been crying but..why? Connor had come down from the tree house to join in. _

"_Layla! What in Goddess' name had possessed you to jump off that tree?" asked Ororo still holding onto the two. _

"_I wanted to fly like you Mommy. I only wanted to see what it feels like." She replied. Now she felt bad for making her parents worry. _

"_Layla…you won't get your powers until you're older, you know that." _

"_I'm sorry…" Now she was on the verge of tears. _

"_It's ok Layla. Just don't do anything like that again." Logan replied as he wiped away her tears. That was the day Logan had given Connor the speech. He would remember it for the rest of his life. _

"_Protect your family! Don't let anyone destroy their bond and always look out for your sister." Logan had warned him that if anything were to happen to him Connor would be the man of the house and that was a big responsibility. _

_**Present…**_

Connor had felt as if now at this moment he had let his father down. He had never let his father down. Just when the two couldn't stand the silence anymore their father spoke.

"Would anyone care to tell me what the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Kaylin can't remember?" asked Layla.

"No! The whole thing scared her shitless she lost control. She can't remember a thing." Layla looked to Connor with pleading eyes. He sighed heavily. He didn't like disappointing his father but she was his twin. They shared a bond that was unbreakable. Sure his father was his hero but the two of them had shared everything. They had shared toys, candy, coloring books, cds, rollerblades, and their mother's stomach even secrets.

"Kaylin thought she saw a monster. We tried to tell her there was no such thing but she was already starting to loose control."

"Really?" asked Logan as he took a puff from his cigar. Layla nodded her head in agreement.

"That was a nice story Connor. How about the two of you stop with the bullshit and tell the truth." He didn't buy it. The two remained silent. He finished his cigar and waited a few more minutes for a response. He didn't get one.

"I see. The two of you can think of an answer to this question for the next month and a half while you're grounded. You guys can help me clean up this mess during your punishment" he said gesturing to their mess of a front yard. They both nodded. Logan went back inside and slammed the door after him.

"Thanks" Said Layla.

"You owe me."

"What do you want?"

"Do my chores while we're grounded and don't go out with Alex. At least not yet…"

"It's gonna happen eventually." She replied.

"Sure." He said and then walked back into their house. Layla sighed and leaned against the banister on the porch before she could react the banister broke and fell on the lawn. The yard was going to need A LOT of work she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! This is Iggypop back with another chapter. I don't own any of the characters except for a few. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would really appreciate it if I got reviews. I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do with this chapter and I think I've got it right. I hope you guys think so too! Thanks a lot and happy reading!_

_~ Iggypop_

It was torture. For the past two weeks Logan had worked his children out to the point of exhaustion. Their yard was starting to look better each day but there was a lot of work still left to be done. Layla in particular became more tired day by day. With working on the yard, doing Connor's chores and her school work there was never anytime for sleep. When her mother had suggested to their father to give them a day off she took it. Still grounded she had no other choice but to go with her mother into the city if she wanted to get away from the institute and her house which had become her prison for the past two weeks. Ororo had taken Layla and Kaylin for a day of shopping. Kaylin was growing and needed a completely new wardrobe and Layla was just along for the ride. She wasn't a fan of shopping. What did it matter? Sweats and a t-shirt was enough for her. Kaylin however was excited to be in the city at all. She loved seeing the tall buildings, the different kinds of people that walked the streets, the posters and advertisements and the street sellers. Kaylin had decided she wanted to hold Layla's hand that day and when she saw a vendor selling balloons on the street she smiled up at her. Layla looked down to her younger sibling and smiled.

"Please Layla?" She asked with those puppy eyes that could tame any wild beast.

"If you don't be careful your face will stay like that" she warned. Kaylin's eye's widened and quickly went back to her normal face.

"Which one?" Layla sighed giving into the face she had taught her sister only a few months ago.

"The red one." Paying the vendor Layla took the balloon and tried to catch up with her mother. When they reached Ororo, Layla handed the balloon to a smiling Kaylin. Ororo looked around confused and looked back at the map she had in her hands.

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Layla.

"I think we went down the wrong street." Ororo said as she looked up at the street sign. Layla sighed and leaned against the building they stood next to. That's when she had noticed a group of girls about her age staring at them. Kaylin looked up to Layla and followed her eye line. Kaylin looked to the group of five girls, smiled and waved to them. All five girls blushed and walked away. Layla smirked to her little sister and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I think I'm just going to call Katherine." Ororo said giving up on the map. As she dialled Kaylin had spotted a large group gathering a block away.

"Mommy, can Layla and I go see what's going on over there?" asked a curious Kaylin.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry mom. We'll just take a quick look at what's going on." Layla reassured her. Ororo nodded and proceeded to talk on the phone with Kitty. Layla led Kaylin to the group and pushed to the front of the gathering. In the middle of this large group was tall pale man; next to him stood several people with flyers in their hands. He had looked like he had come off the streets but he presented a fear in Layla. There was something about him that didn't sit right with her. She was about to turn them around when he started to speak.

"My brothers and sisters welcome!" he shouted.

"We have an infestation living in our city, our state, our country, our world!" Layla could hear a small amount of cheers in the background. She was starting to get nervous.

"For decades we have been living under the fear of mutants. I say no more! No more fearing for our children's lives! No more of mutants living in our neighbourhoods! No more of one mutant taking the jobs of five men because he has powers! No more of our security being threatened! No more of our privacy being threatened! No more mutants!" The cheers were getting louder.

"How many of you realize that there are mutants who can control your very actions?! They could know you're thoughts and your deepest secrets. They could make you do whatever they want without your consent! I say stop the threat now before it escalates into a disaster!" Now there was clapping.

"Mr. Yale! Do you think this could start a civil war?" A reporter no doubt thought Layla.

"A civil war? No. This can't be a civil war. A civil war means a war between two parties of the same country. I do not see these things as people. I see them as a disease. A cure had been found years ago to no avail. I suggest we eliminate this disease and the people who carry it." Layla could feel her stomach turning. Kaylin looked up at Layla with confusion in her eyes.

"What about Elton Williams? He suggests that humans should welcome the mutants with open arms." Another reporter asked.

"Elton Williams has his head in the clouds. I suggest we deal with the mutant population head on. When a twelve year old boy decides to set Mr. Williams' house on fire with his eyes for fun I wonder if he'll still be spilling out that mutant acceptance crap. I ask you my brothers and sisters to join us in the fight against mutants! Against this disease that contaminates these streets!" Most of them were cheering now. Kaylin grabbed onto Layla's leg and buried her face in her shirt. One of Yale's followers handed her a flyer and she started to feel sick. Layla grabbed Kaylin's hand and pushed past the crowed to her mother. One sentence remained in her head. 'No more mutants.' When they had reached Ororo tears had began forming in Kaylin's eyes. Already clouds were beginning to form. Kaylin ran into her mother's arms. Ororo picked her up and patted her head trying to soothe her.

"Kaylin what's wrong?" she asked as the little girl began to sob. There was a drizzle now.

"We need to leave." Layla said handing the flyer to her mother. Ororo took the flyer and gave Layla a confused expression. After looking over the flyer Ororo gave her an expression Layla hadn't seen since she was four years old, fear.

********

"A faculty meeting?" asked Bobby Drake.

"I know it seems suspicious…" Ororo responded.

"Yeah, especially at two in the morning."

"I didn't want a meeting until I've done research on the matter."

"What's going on Storm?" asked Jubilee. Ororo smiled at her old code name. It had been a while since she had been on the field and truth be told she had missed hearing it. She along with the rest of the faculty had gathered in her office. After returning from the city she had done numerous researches on Maxwell Yale and his group. What she found unsettled her and she needed to have a meeting right then and there. She brought two pictures up on the computer screens behind her.

"I can guess we all know who this is?" she asked and pointed to right screen. Everyone nodded affirming her assumption.

"Yeah, that's congressman Elton Matthews. Isn't he the one that's all pro mutant?" asked Kitty.

"Yes Katherine, indeed he is pro mutant. Last month Congressman Matthews had proposed the mutant civil rights act. He's touring the country and encouraging everyone to embrace this law. What about him?" Ororo asked now pointing to her left. The room remained silent. Evidently no one knew of this man or what he was doing.

"This is Maxwell Yale. He came from a wealthy family, graduated from an ivy league school, had a high paying job and had a wife and two kids." She continued.

"So what's his problem now?" Logan asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"Well after working for the company for a few years his boss who happened to let him go was a mutant. Months after his release his wife left him for that same boss. Yale has directed his anger to the mutant population ever since. He's been trying to get the city to agree with him and slowly he's beginning to from a group of his own." Ororo handed the flyer to Logan. He looked at it shrugged and past it around.

"It's always been like this. Why is it a problem now?" Bobby asked and handed the flyer back to Ororo.

"The group is becoming larger. They call themselves the Anti-Mutant Coalition or the AMC. I'm starting to worry about the children. I think we better keep them inside the grounds at all times. At least until the mutant civil rights act bill is passed." She said now shutting off the screens.

"I wouldn't worry about it Storm. Elton Matthews is getting positive reviews from the population. A lot of people agree with his views. This Anti-Mutant Coalition, AMC or whatever they are shouldn't last long." Jubilee said as she got up and stretched her arms. Ororo nodded.

"Still…I don't want anyone leaving the premises, just to be safe." When everyone left the room Logan walked up to Ororo and placed his forehead onto hers.

"Layla told me what happened today." Logan said as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Goddess Logan you don't know how much that killed me." Ororo said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Darlin'" he said as he wiped away the tears that were already starting to fall.

"Kaylin has always known that world as a safe, happy, loving place because of where she grew up" she said as she threw her hands up indicating the mansion.

"We go to the city and she sees that life isn't always perfect, that there is hate. And you know what she asked me Logan? She asked me why those people hated us. And I couldn't give her a reason." She could feel the lump in her throat beginning to form now.

"She had to find out some time. But I didn't want for it to be like this." Logan said now holding a sobbing Ororo. It took some time before she had stopped crying. Finally when her weeping had ceased she looked up to her husband.

"Do you think Jubilation is right? Do you think this will die down?" she asked hoping he would ease her worry. Logan held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. What should have made her feel more at ease only increased her concern.

"I hope so darlin', I hope so."

*********

_She was sitting in Uncle Henry's doctor's office in the basement of the mansion. She sat on the examination table and toyed with a strand of her hair and sighed. Dye had never stayed in her hair for too long. She thought it was due to the white hair she was cursed with at birth or it could be the texture she thought. Two days prior to this visit she had attempted to dye her hair pink just to see how it would play out. Already the dye was fading to a light pink that was barely noticeable. The office she sat in reminded her of a mental institution. The walls were covered in white. All that remained in the office was the examination table she was sitting on, a desk with a computer a table with different kinds of medical equipment and two chairs that were placed in the corner of the office. If only these walls were soft and squishy she thought. Then I wouldn't be SO bored. She was about to play with the medical equipment when she heard her mother scream just outside the office. Layla raced to the door and peaked out. There she found her mother sobbing in her father's arms. Uncle Henry had his head down as if he was ashamed of something he had said. _

"_Are you sure?" Logan asked holding his wife as she cried into his shirt. _

"_Yes Logan. It's very unlikely that it will happen." Henry McCoy had heard of cases like these but he never thought that it had actually been true. _

"_How unlikely?" Ororo had managed to say as she tried to hold her tears at bay._

"_Less than two percent." Ororo gasped and clutched to Logan even tighter._

"_How could this have happened? Connor has had his for two years now. Even Kaylin is showing signs." Exclaimed Ororo unable to comprehend what was going on. _

"_I have heard of cases where this has happened. It could be due to that fact that she's Connor's twin and he attained the mutant gene more so than her, her body could have denied it during your pregnancy, maybe it skipped her because she is the middle child. There are so many possibilities Ororo it's impossible to actually know why. I've done numerous tests on her and still she shows no signs of getting her powers." Henry said his face was forlorn. _

"_What does that mean?" asked Logan looking back at Henry with pleading eyes now. _

"_It means that she is now fourteen going on fifteen, if she hasn't shown signs of getting her powers now. Chances are she will never get them. She's human." _

Layla woke up screaming from her nightmare. She had had that dream ever since that day and she had had the same reaction. She remembered everything about that day. What she had worn, what her parents had said to try and comfort her, what her brother tried to do to make her feel better. Even though no one said anything to her face she could tell that the teachers and her classmates felt sorry for her. She hated that feeling. They pitied her. Layla looked at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. She sighed and wished the day would begin already. Knowing that it would be impossible for her to fall back asleep she went to go get a fresh breath of air and walked out onto the new balcony. She sat there for a few minutes until she heard the door close behind her.

"Why are you up so early darlin'?" asked her father as he stood next to her and looked up at the stars.

"Nightmare." She said and looked away ashamed that her father the mighty wolverine see her at her most vulnerable state.

"Same one?" he asked.

"Same one." She confirmed.

"You know we've never talked about it after that day…" he said.

"I'd like to keep it like that." She said as she continued to look away she could feel her chest tightening.

"I think it would help."

"Dad please…" she said now looking up at him. Logan's heart broke when he saw her. Her eyes were turning red and tears were starting to streak her face.

"Darlin'…" he said but as he approached to hug her she backed away.

"You want to know how I feel? I feel cheated. It's not fair that everyone else in this god forsaken place has one thing in common that I don't have. I feel as if whatever created this world forgot about me, forgot who my parents were, forgot what I was supposed to be. I'm the daughter of the great Wolverine and the Goddess Storm! I feel like…like I'm not fit to be your daughter. You know I've never been jealous of Connor or Kaylin. I've always known it wasn't their fault that I was cursed with this stupid body. I guess I should be grateful that I'm normal right?" She asked her father. Logan remained silent he knew she wasn't finished.

"Dad, I hate this! I hate that I look the part of being a mutant but not actually having the quirks. I know about the AMC dad." Logan didn't say anything he figured his daughter would do some research of her own when they got home from their trip.

"You want to know what the crazy thing is? Even now when I should be happy that I'm human I still want to be a mutant. I've anticipated mutation since I was small. When it never showed up I hated myself. Sometimes I still do." She said. When Logan advanced to hug her she didn't protest and let his arms envelop around her body.

"It was never your fault. Your mother and I have always loved you. You know that. But darlin' you need to accept that this is what you are. Like every mutant in this place has accepted what they are. We are all so much more than mutants just like you're so much more than a human." He said as he held her head next to his chest. The two of them stood like this for a while until Layla broke the embrace and smiled up at him.

"Thanks dad…but it still doesn't change how I feel."

"I know but it helps right?" He asked with an encouraging smile. She nodded.

"It helps." Logan slung one arm over her shoulder and continued to look up at the stars with her. He was quiet for a moment then asked her a question he had been wondering for a while.

"Layla what happened between you and that Heather girl?" Layla sighed and gave the puppy dog look Kaylin had given her only hours ago.

"I bumped into her by accident and Jell-O landed on her new shoes. She said I was freak in a school of freaks because I was average. So I punched her in the eye." She said as she smiled up at him. Logan studied her face and smiled back.

"That's my girl."

********

"You wanna do what?" Layla asked astonished at her brother's request.

"Hang out. You know try to do the twin bonding thing." Layla thought for a while as she, Connor and Kaylin walked from the school to their house.

"What about me!" asked an upset Kaylin as she was being carried on Connor's back in not being included.

"Sure. We'll make it a sisters and dangerously gorgeous brother day" he replied.

"Where are we going to go? We're still grounded plus mom's got the whole place on lock down."

"We'll sneak out." Connor said as he shrugged.

"Like we're spies?" asked an excited Kaylin. Connor smiled back at her.

"Like we're spies!" he said as he ran around in a circle humming the James Bond theme song as Kaylin laughed in his ear. Layla however didn't look as excited.

"I don't know…"

"Aww come on Layla! Don't be a party pooper!" Connor replied as he put Kaylin down on the floor.

"Yeah pooper!" she echoed. Layla glared down at her sister.

"It's party pooper Kaylin."

"No. I mean what I said. You're a pooper!" Layla smiled and started to tickle her.

"Am I still a pooper?" she asked as Kaylin laughed uncontrollably.

"NO! NO!" she laughed. Layla smiled and stopped. Connor waited impatiently for an answer.

"So?" he asked. Kaylin gave Layla those same puppy eyes she had used in the city. Layla sighed and looked to her brother who attempted to give those same eyes.

"Fine. Let's sneak out; only if Kaylin promises not to tell mom and dad even after we've come back."

"I promise" she said as she held out her pinky finger. Layla smiled and hooked her pinky with her sister.

********

To Layla's amazement they had managed to leave the house without any problems. Ororo had gone to bed early and Logan had gone into overtime with training his class. Connor had settled to take their father's old pick up instead of the vintage Chevrolet Camero. Connor had complained the whole way to the city that the best choice would have been to take the camero rather than the pick up claiming the three could have looked like the were rich. Connor had adored that car ever since his father had bought it. He knew he would never have it though. It wasn't like his father would leave it in his will. He wasn't going to die anytime soon. The three had gone to see Bambi at the dollar theatre. It had been playing that month and Kaylin had bugged them into watching it. It wasn't as bad as Layla had thought it would be. It was when they were walking back to the car that she noticed the time.

"Connor it's almost eleven. We should head back." She said worrying that their father would be at their house waiting to murder each of them. Connor nodded as he held his sleeping sister and walked to pick up. As they drove home Layla noticed the speed of the pick up started increase.

"You might want to slow down." She said as she pointed to the speedometer.

"You want to get home before dad does, don't you?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, but not if it means-"

"What? What's the worst that can happen?" he asked. Not a moment too soon did the two hear a siren and view flashing lights in the rear-view mirror.

"That" she said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's going on?" asked Kaylin as she sat up in the back seat.

"Connor was speeding. Now a police man is just going to give him a ticket and dad's gonna kill him and us because he's going to find out we snuck out. Good job!" She said and gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah, good job Connor!" Kaylin said as she slumped back into her seat.

"I thought you were on my side!" he said as he turned around to look at her in shock. He turned back around in his seat as he heard the sound of a car door being closed and the sounds of footsteps walking to the car. His breathing began to quicken.

"Nervous much?" asked Layla. Connor turned to her and glared. He heard a tapping against his window and he turned his head to the police officer. The man made the signal for him to lower his windshield.

"Turn off your vehicle please. Can I see your license and registration?"

"Is there a problem officer?" Connor asked as he handed licence and the registration to the police man. Layla rolled her eyes at his remark. Typical of him to say the most common thing as soon as you get pulled over she thought.

"You realize you were going 80 miles an hour when the speed limit was 50?" he asked.

"I was just trying to get my sisters home. I'm sorry officer."

"I'll be back. I just want to verify these." He said as he went over to his police cruiser. Connor sighed and leaned back against his seat.

"How dead do you think I am when we get home?" he asked as he turned his head towards his sister.

"Let's just say it's too bad you didn't get dad's healing factor" she said then turned to check up on a tired Kaylin.

"Are you going to jail Connor?" Kaylin asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I wish." He said under his breath. Anything to not have to go home he thought. He turned around when he noticed the officer coming back in his side mirror.

"You're free to go but I have to give you a warning. Be careful out there. You wouldn't want your sisters to get hurt would you Mr. Howlette?" he asked. Connor shook his head and took the piece of paper from the officer.

"Thanks officer. I'll drive slower." Connor started the car and drove off as fast as he was allowed to go without breaking the law. The police man smiled and took out his phone. He dialled a number he knew all to well and waited. When he heard the phone pick up his anticipation grew.

"Dallas? Yeah this is Todd." He waited as he heard yelling on the other end of the line.

"Yeah I know we're not supposed to call this number directly but…" he waited again for the man to stop.

"Would you just shut up? Look I have something important to tell him." He waited a while until he heard the voice of the man he was anticipating.

"Hello sir? Yes this Todd. I think you'll be really interested in what I've found".


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy with school and work but here's another chapter. Thank you for all you readers. I was really touched when I saw that even though I haven't updated in like forever you're still reading the story. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Tell me what you think your comments mean a lot to me! Even if it's constructive criticism I welcome it. Thanks and enjoy._

_I don't any characters in this story except for a few. _

_~ Iggypop_

They were home free Connor was sure of it. When he and the girls had reached home and the lights were off he was relieved. His mother wasn't going to have to put his picture on the back of milk cartons after his father was finished with him. Carefully he and his sisters walked into the house as the three headed towards the stairs the lights in the living room had turned on.

"How was the movie?" The three stood still with fear as they heard the voice of their father. Connor, Layla and Kaylin turned around and walked toward the living room with their heads hanging low. Logan took out one of his cigars and lit it.

"Daddy, mommy said you're not aloud to smoke in the house, you'll get into trouble" Kaylin chimed in. Logan raised his eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Baby girl, I don't think you should be the one discussing who's in trouble." Kaylin looked down and remained silent.

"You didn't answer my question. Connor how was the movie?" Logan said then started to puff on his cigar.

"It was fine. We wanted to spend some family time with each other". The two girls nodded after his statement. Logan stared at the three of them silently deliberating his next move. It took several minutes before Logan had got up from his seat and put out his cigar. He stretched and started towards the stairs.

"Okay."

"Okay?" the three asked at the same time bewildered. Logan looked back at them and smiled.

"Yeah, okay." He continued to his room without saying another word. The Howlett children stood in silence waiting for their father to change his mind and yell at them for their escapade. When there was no sign he was coming back down the stairs the twins started to panic.

"We're dead." Layla said as she took Kaylin by the hand and head to their little sisters room to get her ready for bed. Connor nodded as he headed up to his own room while his mind ran wild with what their father had planned for the three of them.

********

"We should go camping." Layla spat out her orange juice, Connor choked on his cereal and Kaylin clapped her hands with excitement at their father's suggestion.

"Logan we haven't gone camping for years." Ororo replied.

"I don't understand why. Is it really that abnormal for me to suggest camping? I am the wolverine aren't I?" He countered. Ororo gave him a questioning look wondering where he was headed with this.

"Have we forgotten what happened the last time we went camping?" Connor interjected hoping to eliminate the camping trip.

"So you almost drowned? You lived didn't you?" Logan countered. Layla and Connor's mouths fell open at their father's statement.

"Children can you leave the two of us alone please?" Ororo asked as she stared daggers at her husband.

"Mommy are you gonna fry daddy like you did the last time you got mad at him?" Ororo smiled at her daughter but kept silent as Layla and Connor ushered her away from the dining room.

"Logan, where are you going with this?" She asked as she sat back in her chair with her arms folded against her chest.

"Don't know what you mean." Logan said then reached for another pancake to put on his plate.

"You've been rather harsh to the children lately. Why?"

"It's called punishment darlin' they have to learn that mistakes can be costly."

"Is this still about the Kaylin incident?" She asked wondering if he was still upset at the twins for not watching their younger sister properly.

"No this is about last night." Ororo looked at him with confusion plastered all over her face. She had reached home at about one in the morning and all three of her children and been asleep by the time she had got in.

"They got back home before you came in" Logan replied almost as if he was reading her mind and continued on eating his breakfast.

"So this whole camping trip is…"

"If the three of them want to have 'family time' then we're gonna have a whole weekend of family time." He answered with a serious tone. Ororo sighed and started to clean up.

"You know Logan camping used to be fun. When did it become a form of punishment?"

"It became a form of punishment when my kids couldn't stay out of trouble for more than a month." Ororo sighed.

"When do we leave?" she said as she started to wash the dishes.

"Two weeks." He said as he came up behind her, placed his hands on her hips and kissed her on her cheek. The two then heard the groans coming from upstairs from their twins.

*********

"So our date" Alex said as he sat next to Layla during lunch time at school. Layla smiled and continued on eating.

"Haven't given up huh?" she asked.

"I'm very determined for this date to happen, just to let you know" he said as he got closer to her. Layla laughed and turned back to her lunch.

"Oh are you now?"

"Yes I am. In fact what are you doing next week Friday?" he asked.

"Nothing so far, my dad is on me about my grades though. If I'm not doing anything then I guess studying."

"How about the two of us going to the amusement park. Think you can ditch your over protective brother." He smiled as he pulled out two tickets.

"Gerard. You're in my seat." Connor said towering over him with his two best friends Daniel and Kyle standing beside him. Alex rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He stood face to face with Connor. For a while they said nothing only staring at each other.

"This isn't your territory Howlette here, this school is where I call the shots. I say I'm in the right seat. What do you think guys?" asked Alex to his four friends standing behind the three of them. Connor smirked and crossed his arms.

"Funny, Gerard I didn't think you needed your friends to fight your battles for you. Scared I might kick the shit out of you again."

"Howlette I could take you with my hand tied behind my back. The fight well…there was a bit of an interference don't you think?" He asked then turned to look at Kaylin who was eating her lunch with her best friend Macy. Connor shook his head and chuckled.

"Excuses, Excuses." Alex rolled his eyes bent down and kissed Layla on the cheek. Connor's face became livid.

"I'll talk to you later Layla." Layla nodded and remained silent worried that another fight could start again. As Alex was about to walk away Connor stopped him with his hand on Alex's chest and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'd rather die a painful death than for my sister to become another notch on your bed post." He whispered low enough so that Layla couldn't hear. Alex smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Oh but she's special, Connor. She's gonna be at the top." Connor grabbed a handful of Alex's shirt and threw him up against the wall. A crowd was starting to form around them. Connor could feel the claws itching to come out of his skin and slash the asshole. He wanted so bad to rip his head apart from his body. He thought that if Layla hadn't pulled him away and told him to think about Kaylin and the rest of the students he would have actually killed him. Once his friends and Layla had gotten him a safe distance away from Gerard he pulled away from them and walked away. He needed time to think. He needed to let out some anger. He needed the Danger Room. When Connor had walked off Layla shook her head in disappointment. She had wanted so desperately for her brother and Alex to be friends. When they first met one another three years ago they couldn't stand each other. The past couple of months though she had noticed it started getting worse. She could see that Connor was losing control of his temper and fast.

********

He was pissed. Even after skipping his last two classes and working out in the danger room he was still angry. Why hadn't his sister listened to him about Alex? The guy was scum; the whole school knew it, except for his sister. Couldn't she see that Gerard was using her to get some? That irked him more than ever. The guy couldn't care less about her feelings. If it meant that he would sleep with her or he got to Connor it was a win win situation. At this point though Connor was afraid he was going to be right. He didn't want his sister to be hurt by some worthless guy. As Connor walked down the hall with his duffle bag in tow he heard the voice of Heather Mills.

"Connor! I missed you in English. Where were you?" she asked as she batted her eye lashes at him.

"Working out" he wasn't in the mood to be charming right now. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. There seemed to be a lot of that lately Connor thought. They didn't really have that much in common.

"You going to the dance this Friday?" she asked a little hopeful. Connor thought for a while. Dances weren't really his thing but he needed to get out of the house. If he caught Gerard all alone then maybe he could get a little payback.

"Maybe, I'll have to see."

"Good, I hope you do. Save me a dance?" She asked and smiled up at him. Connor nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he started to walk off. A dance he mused. Well it beat staying home on a Friday night.

********

Crying was what woke her up. Kaylin rubbed her eyes and looked at her flower alarm clock. It was one in the morning. Very late, she knew it was past everyone's bed time but the crying was coming from the room next door…her parents' room. Kaylin got up from her bed and with her blanket walked towards their room. Before she even knocked on the door her father called her in.

"Mommy…are you ok?" she asked as she ran to their bed her pig tails bouncing as she did so.

"Yeah darlin' mommy's just sad." Her father answered her as he gathered his wife and his daughter in his arms. Ororo had calmed down and stopped crying. She didn't want to worry Kaylin over this.

"Mommy why are you sad?" She asked curious.

"Because sweetheart." She said as she brought Kaylin in between herself and Logan.

"It's the anniversary of Professor Xavier's death."

"Is that the man who built the school?" she asked looking up to her father. Logan nodded and smoothed her hair as Ororo went on.

"Yes, he built the school and did his best to protect your father and I and everyone else in it." She smiled down at her daughter. Such innocence she thought. This is what Xavier strived for his whole life to make sure mutants could feel safe and be themselves. She only wished he was here to see her children and the progress the institution had made over the years.

"You miss him?" she asked as she hugged her mother. Ororo wiped a tear from her eye and kissed the top of her head.

"Very much; he was like a father to me."

"So is he my grandfather?" she asked a little bit excited. She had never had a grandfather before. She would hear story's of kids at school with their grandparents. Some didn't want anything to do with their grandchildren because of their powers but most. She had heard most were kind, gave presents and candy, baked and cooked with you, took you to places, taught you things your parents didn't teach you like fishing and told you story's from when they were little. She wanted a grandfather so bad that it hurt a little. Logan gave Ororo a worried expression and she read his thoughts exactly.

"Kaylin baby, you know that Xavier passed away a long time ago before you or your brother and sister were even born."

"So…I won't have a grandfather?" She asked now the hurt was getting worse. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry Kaylin…I-I know you want to meet him but that's just not possible." Ororo said and wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"We all have to go at one point or another" Logan chimed in. Kaylin looked at her father then back to her mother.

"But daddy…you don't. You don't get older like mommy does." She said as she looked back at him. Logan and Ororo looked at each other. They had had this discussion multiple times which had usually ended in a fight. Ororo was going to die eventually of that the two of them were sure what they didn't know however was when it was going to be Logan's turn. Was he going to have to watch his children die? And his grandchildren die? and his great grandchildren? and so on and so on. He wouldn't be able to live like that. He couldn't stand living in a world without his family. Living without Ororo was meaningless without her there was no living. When she had become pregnant they had a serious discussion on death.

********

_It was after a mission that went horribly wrong did they have a serious talk about his immortality. The mission had cost the life of one Elliott Jones, a human and close friend to the x-men. He had accompanied the X-men on a mission. Ororo had stayed behind due to her pregnancy and looked after the younger children. When news came back that Elliott had died during a battle between the X-men and the brotherhood the whole institution was devastated. Elliott was an English teacher in the school and was loved by his students, friends and family. The school had buried him next to the Professor, Scott and Jean's graves. After the funeral a five month pregnant Ororo was being confronted by Logan as she cried in his arms. She had gathered enough courage to ask Logan the question that had been on her mind for the past few days. _

"_Logan?" she asked as she wiped her eyes and looked into his. _

"_Yeah darlin'?" he asked as he rubbed her hand in comfort. _

"_What's going to happen after…after I've gone?" Logan looked at her a little bit shocked. True he knew she would someday ask about his aging process but not this soon. _

"_Why? You going somewhere?" he joked trying to make light of the situation. _

"_Logan this is serious! What is going to happen to you after I've passed away?" She wanted to know how Logan was going to carry on. She didn't want to make her death harder on him than it was going to be. _

"_I don't know…Ororo I don't like to think about the future…I've been living my whole life…existence in the now."_

"_But Logan you've never thought about what it's going to be like when I'm gone? I will die event-" _

"_But not today."_

"_But I will! And when I do…I-I want you to find someone." Logan looked at her as if she was insane and shook his head. _

"_Ororo there is no world without you. You and me, that's it. There is no other option for me, no other woman. I can't I repeat CAN'T live my life if you are not by my side. You are a necessity. I don't wanna even think of any other woman. No woman can come close to you or take your place. I'm not completely immortal you know."_

"_Logan! If you ever say…even think about taking your life I swear by the goddess! My ghost will come back and kill you myself!" She was getting more upset now she could feel herself getting angrier by the second. Logan looked to her worried. As if it wasn't enough for Elliott's death to affect the babies health he didn't want to make her more upset about his aging. He listened to all the options she had listed for him but none had involved her so it was out of the question. He had made his decision when he had decided to marry her. Ororo was his life when she died so would he. _

********

Ororo frowned at the memory. She had hoped over the years he would change his mind. They had a family now. He would need to look after them when she passed on. Why did he have to be so selfish sometimes?! She thought to herself. Ororo remained silent thinking about Logan's future as he tried to explain his mutation and the differences between him and the rest of the world to their daughter. Ororo watched the two of them. Kaylin after his long speech had fallen asleep in between the two of them. Logan looked up to Ororo and smiled.

"Should we put her in her bed?" he asked. Ororo shook her head no and cuddled next to her daughter. Logan did the same on the opposite side of Kaylin. The three of them slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

********

"You want help with that?" asked Kyle. Layla looked up at him and nodded. She had been trying to reach a tale of two cities in the school library. When she had found it she realized it was at the very top shelf. Unluckily for her she was lacking the height requirement for said book. She had tried jumping for it, climbing the bookshelf and even hitting it with another book to no avail. Kyle had been watching her for sometime. He saw useless attempts to get the book until he thought she had embarrassed herself enough. What would her family think when they saw her cause of death, death by bookshelf falling. That's when he had decided to step in.

"Thanks, I didn't even start my essay for English." She said as she took the book from him. Kyle and Layla hadn't really hung out with each other. He would come to the house hang out with Connor and be on his way. They had exchanged only a few sentences to each other for all the years they had known one another.

"How's yours going?" she asked as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"I finished mine last night." He shrugged academics weren't really a problem for him.

"I don't even know how you can concentrate with everything that had happened yesterday." She said as she followed him to the table where he had been studying.

"Easy." He said as he sat down.

"I don't live in your crazy house." Layla laughed which received a few hushes of the students surrounding them.

"Yeah, I guess that makes it a bit easier huh? Why does Connor hate Alex so much?" She whispered. Kyle paused for a second. It wasn't his place to tell Layla of how much of a creep Gerard was but she was his best friend's sister. He had to look out for her. Kyle sighed.

"Listen Lays-"

"Lays? Like the chips?" she wasn't sure if she liked this new nickname it was weird especially coming from Kyle.

"Yeah, I figured you're long over due for a nickname kid." He said as he ruffled her hair. Layla pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"Kyle you're like not even eight months older than me." She said as she fixed her hair.

"Aw but I am older than you even though it's only a couple of months…Lays." He smiled at her. Layla rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. Kyle thought for a moment how was he going to break it gently to her that Gerard was nothing but a low life creep.

"Your brother is only looking out for you. Gerard well, let's just say your brother and him have their differences."

"That can be worked out." She countered. Kyle shook his head.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I wish someone would just tell me! What's going on with the two of them?" she yelled. She then received more hushes.

"Your brother is only trying to protect you." He said.

"All my life everyone had been trying to protect me! I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" she yelled. Protected that was what her family said they were doing. She felt as if she was being locked up in a cage sometimes. When were they going to let her live her own life? This time Prof. Worthington came up to them and asked her to leave. She didn't need to be told twice. She got up and stalked out of the library. Maybe Alex was right her brother was overprotective. That's when she had decided to take Alex up on his offer, she was going to go on that date.

*******

"Sir, we've located the Wolverine." Jackson said. Vilmer walked over to Jackson a new recruit who had an amazing potential to lead their organization into the future. Vilmer patted him on the shoulder.

"Excellent work Mr. Heenly." Their base of operations was underground. It was best to have their organization underground away from prying eyes. They weren't going to stop him Vilmer thought not this time. Vilmer walked past the rows of people working on computers and the men and women working on weapons to a seven foot high, five inches thick steel door. Two guards stood next to the cell and opened the door for him. Vilmer walked into the dark, damp room. Allen was recruited into the organization a year ago. It was only six months ago he was handed the Annullo project. When he had failed to meet Vilmer's requirements he was put here in this cell. Then he had believed firmly in Vilmer's mission but now he wasn't so sure. When he had first looked at the Annullo project it looked like any typical mission. When he had looked at the files attached to it however he realized it was insane. He wanted no in part in the ciaos Vilmer was going to cause. That was when he had stopped taking calls from his former colleagues. From then on everything went down hill. People who had used to be his friends had kidnapped him, beat him and tortured him in that cell that had become his home for the past two weeks. When Vilmer had walked into the cell Allen crawled into the corner of the room. He wanted desperately to get far away from him as he possibly could.

"Mr. Walker, how are you today?" he asked his expression completely blank. Allen remained quiet. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Vilmer. He had experienced enough torture to know that anything could set him off on a rampage.

"Tell me Walker, how is it that Jackson was handed the Annullo mission only yesterday and he was able to find the exact location of the Wolverine right here in New York." Allen looked at him shocked. The wolverine had never stayed in one place for too long. For him to be in one place for more than two years was unusual for him. That was why he had disregarded New York completely.

"I…I-I don't…" He stuttered.

"What you don't know? Maybe if you'd have kept your Goddamn phone on and answered our calls you would have!!" Vilmer yelled as he threw Allen's phone to wall near Allen's head smashing it into pieces. Allen screamed and covered his head trying to protect it as best he could. Vilmer walked up to Allen and crouched near him. Allen started shaking; he knew he was a dead man.

"Allen, there was so much potential for you. You could have been my protégé. You've failed me for the last time. While it took you six months to locate the wolverine it has taken Jackson a day. Where you have failed he has succeeded. Therefore I'm going to have to let you go." Allen stopped shaking and stared at him with fear in his eyes. Vilmer patted him on the back and stood up.

"Goodbye Mr. Walker." He said he then pulled out a gun. Allen was about to plead for his life when Vilmer shot him in the head. The blood had splattered all over his clothes and his face. Vilmer took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. When he came out of the cell he handed it to one of the guards.

"Dump the body. Get rid of it before we start getting rats." He ordered. Everyone remained silent and stayed still at their computers as he made his long stride to Jackson.

"Now." Vilmer announced to everyone as he placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders. Jackson shook with freight.

"I want full surveillance on the Xavier institution. Do it discreetly. I want to know everything he's been doing for the last seventeen years."

"When should we attack sir?" Jackson asked looking up at his predecessor. Vilmer smiled an evil grin.

"First we observe our prey. When we know his weaknesses that is when we go hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

_I would first like to apologize for not updating sooner. Midterms are going on and I have a lot of work to finish so I might not update until mid May. Anyways this took a long time for me to write for the simple fact of a bad case of writer's block. Anyways thanks to everyone who's been reading this story even after I didn't update for such a long time. That really touched me, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the update R&R I love it when I get your opinions! Thanks again!_

_P.S. I don't own the characters except for a few. I also don't own the art joke (found it on the internet thought it was extremely funny). I also don't own All my Life by KC and JOJO even though it's a fantastic song. Thanks for reading!_

_~Iggypop_

"I think we should protest" Layla said to her mother as they walked through the mall together. Ororo smiled as she held Kaylin's hand. Ororo knew it was risky going to the mall with the kids during the uprising of the AMC but she decided to play it safe. She had wanted her children to experience life to the fullest. She had wanted to take her twins shopping for their big dance and that was what she was going to do. So she had taken her old wigs out from the trunk for her and Layla. They were lucky that they looked human and could hide their mutation unlike some of their close friends. Connor remained silent however. She knew he protested to the camping trip but never voiced it at least not when he was around Layla. Actually the two of them hadn't been speaking much which was unusual especially since they were twins she thought.

"Layla, it's going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Kaylin as she ate her ice cream.

"Doubting it…" Layla muttered as the three of them entered a store. Connor remained silent and turned on his ipod heading for the men's suites.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Ororo as she followed Layla toward the woman's dresses. Layla shrugged as she looked through the dresses. Ororo sighed and sent Kaylin to go with her brother.

"Honestly Layla, why haven't you and your brother spoken five words to each other all week?" She asked arms crossed. She was determined to fix this.

"He needs to let me live my own damn life."

"Language! And tell me this isn't still about Alex." Layla stared shocked at her mother.

"How did you even…"

"Please Layla, I'm the principle and people do talk." She wasn't going to let a boy come in between her family.

"It's not about that…it's just that ever since when we found out I wasn't…'special' everyone has been trying to protect me." Ororo could see where her daughter was coming from truly she did. Layla was capable protecting herself physically from any danger that would come her way that she knew, of that she made sure of. When it came to her emotions however she feared it was the complete opposite.

"Well he is your brother…"

"Yeah looking out for my best interests I hear you." She said as she picked out a black dress with the back completely exposed. Ororo snorted, took the dress and put it back on the rack.

"Your father would kill you." Layla shrugged and continued to look through the dresses.

"I do miss him mom. I miss talking to that annoying jock of a brother, but he has to accept that even though we're twins we have our own separate lives. Besides I've never disagreed with anyone he's ever dated before." Ororo nodded this was true. Layla had always accepted Connor's girlfriends no matter what. She could see why she would want the same from him. Not a second later did Connor come back with Kaylin holding up a dark blue suite and white shirt with a black tie.

"Mommy, Connor's got a date!" exclaimed Kaylin as she ran up to her mother.

"Kaylin, I told you it was a secret!" Connor said his eyes glaring at her then quickly looked to his sister then to his mother. Kaylin covered her mouth quickly realizing she had spilled the beans on her brother.

"That's nice. Who's the lucky girl?" asked Ororo as she picked out a dress for Layla to try on. Connor mumbled so low that it was impossible for either Layla or Ororo to hear.

"What?" asked Layla as she picked out another dress for the dance.

"I'm going with Heather Mills."

********

Logan was enjoying his day off from work and all the stress of family life by watching the game on his flat screen at home. It was the perfect Thursday afternoon he had figured the kids would be gone all day with Ororo and he could have a cigar (the first since Kaylin had been born) and a nice cold beer. It was going to be his day, no drama, no fighting, no yelling and no punishment. It was going to be peaceful for once in the Howlette abode; until he heard his wife's care drive up and the slamming of two doors. Logan quickly put out his cigar with his shoe, sprayed some Lysol in the air and quickly sat back down on his lazy boy.

"I can't believe you! Heather Mills! The most self-centred bitch of the universe!" Layla yelled as she and the rest of the family walked into the house.

"Layla I told you language!" Ororo hissed.

"I'm sorry Layla, was I supposed to run it by you first? Next time I'll make sure to ask you if it's ok to go and take a leak when I feel the urge to go to the bathroom!" He yelled back.

"Hey! Enough of that! Both of you to your rooms now! You know better to talk like that in this house, especially in front of your sister!" Layla and Connor glared at each other as they took their attire for the dance the next day to their rooms. Ororo sighed as she lay down on the couch, reached over and chugged the rest of Logan's beer.

"Kaylin, go upstairs and play. I need to talk with mommy." Kaylin nodded and ran upstairs. Logan sat next to his wife and put her feet on his lap.

"Stressful day Darlin'?" he asked as he massaged her feet. Ororo looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Well after Connor had revealed to us that he was in fact taking Ms. Mills to the dance they proceeded to have a fight in the store. To which the owner said he'd give us the dress and the suite for free if we'd leave. Logan, I've never been so humiliated in my whole life." Ororo said then laid her arm over her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day baby." He said his eyes were now starting to wonder her body as she lay still. His eyes remained on her chest watching it go up and down with her steady breathing.

"So how was your day?" she asked after a while and sat up.

"What?" asked Logan being taken out of his trance.

"How was you're alone time."

"Oh you know…same old." He said as he leaned forward. Logan then started to kiss her neck and shoulder. Ororo closed her eyes and moaned loving his lips on her skin.

"I could take all that stress away" he said in between kisses. She gave him a seductive smile and ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest.

"Maybe later, you have too much work to do" she said as she got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Work? I don't have any work." He replied confused.

"Oh yes you do sweetheart. You'll be way too busy with getting that cigar stain out of my carpet." Logan gave her a guilty look as she laughed walking up the stairs.

********

She had decided to end the feud. Ororo was sick of the silent treatment her twins were giving each other for the whole week. The silence in the house was unbearable. It was time Connor, Alex, Heather and Layla made amends and move on with their teenage lives. College was just around the corner and she didn't want her children to regret anything they had done in high school. That was why she had decided to invite Heather and Alex to dinner at their house just before the dance. The kids would feel better about themselves having resolved their issues she thought. It was an awkward dinner. Maybe the dinner idea wasn't such a good plan after all. Connor had been giving Alex dirty looks the entire time while he continued to smile and flirt with Layla to Logan's dismay. Layla had ignored Heather the whole evening while Heather tried her best to get as close to Connor as possible.

"So…Alex, have you figured out where you'll be attending college?" asked Ororo as she continued to eat dinner.

"Not yet Mrs. Howlette, I've been considering NYU one of Layla's options." He said receiving a growl from both Logan and Connor.

"And you Heather? What college do you think you'll be attending?" Ororo asked wanting to change the topic.

"Columbia. Both my parents attended." Ororo nodded in agreement.

"Which programme?"

"Visual Arts." She smiled with pride.

"Just because no one understands you doesn't mean you're an artist" Layla replied smirking. Ororo glared at Layla which made her wipe the smirk from her face. Logan smiled. Yup he thought that was his daughter. Connor sighed and got up from the table and walked towards the front door.

"Connor where are you going?" asked Logan.

"To take out the trash, you coming Alex?" He asked as he pointed to the door.

"Enough! Just go! Go to the dance!" Ororo yelled as she pointed to the door. Not needing to be told twice all four teenagers ran out the door. Logan smiled and reached for the camera on the kitchen counter.

"What? No pictures Darlin'?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she stomped towards the bathroom for a relaxing bubble bath. Logan smiled after her and looked down on his youngest daughter.

"Looks like it's just me and you kid."

******

The dance was in full swing by the time the foursome arrived at the school. The couples separated to the opposite sides of the ballroom.

"You look so hot." Alex yelled in Layla's ear over the loud beat of the music. She smiled sheepishly. Alex was getting a little too close to her liking but she couldn't show it. She wouldn't give Connor the satisfaction. She could feel Alex's eyes rake up her body. She shivered uncomfortably. Maybe asking him to the dance wasn't such a good idea.

"Wanna dance?" he asked swaying to the beat. Layla shook her head no. She was never a good dancer. Connor on the other hand was an awesome dancer. She had remembered when they were younger and the moves he used to show off in the rec room when there was nothing for the younger ones to do. Layla spotted him on the dance floor with Heather. If only I didn't have two left feet she thought, I could be just as good. As time passed she could tell Alex was becoming bored. She felt bad about him not having a good time so she allowed him to dance with other girls. Layla sighed and looked up at the clock that hung right above Xavier's portrait. It was already eleven thirty and the dance would be over in thirty minutes. Layla sighed in relief; all she wanted to do was get this dance over with. Taking off her shoes she walked on to the balcony for some much needed fresh air.

"Tired from the festivities?" Layla turned around to find Kyle on the wall smoking his cigarette.

"Smoking causes cancer." She said as she walked over towards him, took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out.

"That was my last one" he pouted. Layla rolled her eyes and sat on the bench opposite to where he stood.

"Having a good time?" She asked without enthusiasm. Kyle shrugged and sat next to her.

"I danced with a couple of girls."

"Yeah I saw that move you played on Juliet." She nudged him. Kyle smirked.

"Jealous Lays?" He asked as he swung his arm around her shoulder. Layla laughed and punched him in the rib playfully.

"Wow, not even. I don't dance." Kyle gave her a shocked look. Not dance? He had always thought that she had been a good dancer since Connor had proved to be one of the best in the entire school. The last song of the night started to play. Kyle stood up and stuck out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked giving him a confused look. Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled her up on her feet.

"What does it look like?"

"Are you serious? To KC and JoJo?" she asked.

"You need to dance at least once tonight." He said as he placed his hands on her hips. Layla shivered at his touch then backed away.

"I told you I don't dance…" she said as she went back to sit. Kyle twirled her in a circle back into his arms effortlessly.

"I'll teach you" he smiled back at her. Kyle held her close and started to sway to the music.

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

"Where did you learn how to dance?" She asked as the two of them swayed to the music.

"I've taken ballroom since I was four. My parents were dance instructors." Kyle had never really been this close to Layla before. He felt a warm heat from the very pit of his stomach that was alien to him but he found himself liking it.

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

"Heard about the dinner" Kyle said as he twirled Layla around then brought her back into his arms. Layla laughed, it was ridiculous for their mother to expect everyone to get along as if nothing happened. Kyle smiled back at her.

"You have a beautiful smile." Layla blushed at his statement and looked down.

"Wow do you use that line on all the girls?" She asked.

"No, just you" he said serious. Layla looked away and smiled. It was amazing how she and Kyle and never really had a real conversation in all the years she had known him. He had changed a lot over the years. That shy twelve year old boy she had known so many years ago had turned into an outgoing, strong, muscular, sweet…wait this was Kyle, her brother's best friend. He did have beautiful green eyes though…

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You.....

Alex had been looking for Layla to dance with for the last song. She would come around for him he would make sure. He looked through the whole ballroom and didn't see her anywhere. She was starting to be a pain in the ass he thought to himself. It would be worth it in the end when he would tap that and see the look on Connor's face when he would find out he told himself. Just when Alex was about to give up on the search just as the last song was about to end he found Layla outside dancing with Kyle. Alex's fists balled up and he could feel his anger rising. He'd be damned if Kyle got to her before he did. Alex stormed out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. Layla was so lost in the moment she was sharing with Kyle that she didn't even notice Alex grabbing her arm to pull her away from her trance. Now realizing that Alex had actually put his hands on her she swiftly pulled her arm back.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Alex as he looked at her disgusted.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she accused him of how he handled her.

"There a problem Gerard?" Kyle intervened. When Alex had put his hands on Layla like that he almost lost it. He had to keep cool though he reminded himself. He couldn't get into trouble with the cops, not again.

"Yeah, you were putting your filthy hands on my date" Alex said stepping up to Kyle. Kyle smirked and got into his face.

"I don't see a ring on her finger."

"In a couple of minutes you won't be able to see after I'm done with you." Alex said shoving Kyle. Layla rolled her eyes and got in between the two boys.

"Hasn't there been enough fighting these last couple of weeks?" She asked crossing her arms. If she saw one more fight she thought she was going to go insane. Still the two of them didn't move. Kyle looked like he was going to turn into the Hulk any minute. She knew he was trying his best to restrain himself.

"Alex, why don't you walk me home?" she asked as she tried to pull him away. She needed to take away the strain away from Kyle even if it meant walking away with Alex. There would be no more fighting, not on her watch. Alex hooked his arm with hers and started to walk away with a smirk on his face. Layla looked back at Kyle one last time mouthing the words sorry and continued on to walk with Alex. What she didn't see was the sad look in Kyle's eyes as she walked away with the enemy.

********

He was running shirtless in the forest. This was his element. This was where he belonged. Here he could be his inner beast and not worry if he would hurt someone. Logan ran in the woods next to the institute as fast as he could. It had been a while since he done this he thought as he felt the chill of the autumn air. Summer had been his last run. Running gave him time to think. He never thought this life he was sharing with Ororo was ever possible. He wasn't supposed to be this content with life. In all his years of living being with her were his favourite years he had ever known. Logan ran until he reached the border of the forest before he entered some else's property. He hated that he thought. He hated it when someone overstepped their bounds. It was a territorial thing. Logan looked down at his watch. It was four in the morning. He'd have to get back before Ororo got worried. As he started to run back to the house he smelt something. It was a scent unfamiliar to him, that he didn't like. He had come to know every smell in the institute and around his house and this; this wasn't something he was used to. As Logan came closer to it he identified it as a human. Logan ran faster to his house and with every stride he scent was getting stronger. Panic hit Logan and he ran as fast as he could not caring that the tree branches were slapping his skin like a whip. When Logan got to his house he sniffed the air. Someone had been there, been inside. Logan kicked down the front door and bounded up the stairs and swung open his bedroom door.

"Dear Goddess! Logan what do you think you're doing?!" yelled Ororo as jumped out of bed ready to attack.

"Where are the kids?!" He demanded as he walked to each of their rooms.

"They're their rooms." Ororo said as she followed Logan to Connor's room. Logan opened the door only to find his only son sleeping heavily half on and off the bed. Logan closed the door then walked to Layla's room.

"Logan what is this?" she asked still following. Logan opened the door where he found Layla asleep. Logan closed the door and finally headed towards his youngest daughter's room.

"I smelt something." Logan opened the door and was relieved to find Kaylin asleep with her stuffed rabbit . Logan sighed in relief.

"What do you mean you smelt something?" she asked following him inside Kaylin's room.

"I thought I smelt someone…" Logan stopped in mid-sentence and smelt the air again. A deep growl erupted from Logan's chest. He walked towards her window and flew it open.

"Bastard!" he yelled. Someone had come into his house, into his daughter's room. He was livid. Logan bounded down his stairs and followed the smell until he reached the lake six miles from the mansion. When he lost the scent Logan roared in frustration and unsheathed his claws. Someone had invaded his territory, took advantage of his family. When Logan got back to the house he found the whole family in Kaylin's room. Logan walked up to Kaylin and examined her. Kaylin squirmed uncomfortably as her father inspected her.

"She's fine Logan" Ororo said taking her in her arms. Logan sighed and put his hand through his hair.

"Did he…" he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"No, no. She was asleep the whole time. He didn't tough her. Smell her for yourself." Logan took a whiff of his daughter's hair. Ororo was right the bastard didn't lay a finger on his daughter.

"We're going to stay at Xavier's for a couple of days." He said as he opened Kaylin's closet door and threw a few of her clothes on her bed.

"But dad, why-"started Connor before he was cut off.

"Just do it!" he yelled back. The twins stood back automatically at their father's enraged voice. Both Layla and Connor looked to their mother. She nodded to the two and they walked off to their rooms to pack their things. Kaylin in the mean time cowered in her mother's arms. Noticing his daughter's petrified form he gently placed a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry that I yelled baby girl. Daddy was just scared." He confessed as he moved to sit on the bed next to his wife. Kaylin looked up at her dad in wonder.

"YOU were scared daddy? But you're the wolverine." Logan smiled and kissed the top of her head. Ororo cuddled beside him while she held Kaylin in her arms.

"Even the wolverine gets scared sometimes." He said as he looked back at Ororo. The guy was lucky this time thought Logan. Next time when he found him though he was going to make sure this stranger wouldn't be able to mutter the words personal space.

******

"You've infiltrated the wolverine's dwelling?" asked Vilmer to one of his many followers a former navy seal. Grayson nodded. He was happy to help the cause in anyway possible. He had joined the organization two years ago and only days ago he was called by Vilmer himself to break into the wolverine's home. What he found there was the most valuable information that would head start Vilmer's plans. Vilmer tapped his foot impatiently.

"And?" He asked frustrated.

"The wolverine appears to have three pups of his own sir." Vilmer rolled his eyes. He had learned all this information when Todd had called.

"Are you wasting my time with information that is already processed Mr. Grayson?" he asked. Vilmer almost reached for his gun then decided against it. He'd have to stop killing his followers he told himself, or he'd have no one to do the dirty work. Vilmer rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Vilmer waited but he received no response. Idiots, he was dealing with a bunch of idiots he thought to himself.

"Well?!" he yelled. The large group of people stopped their work and watched their frustrated leader.

"He's married sir, to another mutant. I took a photo from the living room." Grayson handed the picture Vilmer. Vilmer studied the photograph. So the wolf found himself a mutant mate he thought to himself. Wise he thought very wise. His children could be the most powerful mutants to come in contact with he thought.

"Mr. Heenly!" he called. Jackson ran up to Vilmer and listened intently for his next assignment.

"Do research on this woman. I want to know everything about her. I want a full background check on her tomorrow morning." Jackson nodded nervously, took the photo from Vilmer and ran to his computer. Vilmer walked past the isles of computers, picked up a few papers from different desks and observed them while Grayson followed him the entire time. Vilmer looked up from his work and gave him a questioning look.

"Can I help you Mr. Grayson?" He asked.

"There's just one thing sir…" Grayson said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I think…I think he knows I was there sir." Vilmer gave him a blank stare. Grayson took this as his cue to keep going.

"After I left the house sir, when I was about five miles away I heard him growl from his house. I left my vehicle on the side of the road but I knew he'd track me. To lose his scent I jumped into the lake. He knows we were there sir." Grayson waited no one ever knew what to expect from Vilmer. A loud gun shot sounded in the room. Everyone turned to see Grayson lying on the floor dead from a gun shot to the head. Idiots Vilmer thought he was working with a bunch of idiots.

"Someone get rid of that Goddamn truck before the wolverine finds it!" He yelled as he walked on top of Grayson's body and down the isle.

"Alright people! Thanks to Mr. Grayson we have to work swiftly. The Annullo project is approaching and we're barely prepared. I need that solitary chamber completed with the modifications, I need weapons, I need every assignment completed within the week, I need training up to date and I need our lab testing done by Friday. Do I make myself clear?!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir!" the room responded. Vilmer smiled finally he thought in just a few days his plans would come into effect. In just a few days he would change the world.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone! It's been a really long time I know. But I had a massive writers block and I didn't get any comments which actually help me a lot. I don't like it when people beg for others to r&r or they won't write anymore but they actually really help me, so for a while I got a bit discouraged I'm not going to lie. But I got over my self pity and just sucked it up. So if you could please, please, PLEASE r&r I'd be most obliged thanks! P.S. I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy thanks again!_

_~Iggypop_

He had been searching for days now and Logan still couldn't find the man who had entered his home. The intruder had violated his house, a place he and Ororo created so that their kids could be safe. When he had smelt him in Kaylin's room though he thought he was going to lose it. Kaylin was his baby and for that scum to even step foot in her room…Logan gripped his steering wheel tighter as he raced down a dirt road. He would find that piece of filth he thought to himself and when he did he'd make sure the man would never be able to walk again. He was now headed towards an area near the house. A neighbour had called the police and told them of a burnt car near the property. When Ororo had told him of it he felt compelled to see it. He had no other clues to this mysterious intruder, maybe it would tie into the break in. As he neared the car he could see three police cars surround what was left of the vehicle. Logan parked the car across the street and watched as the police investigated the scene. He had never seen the jeep before but he could still make out the licence plate. He took a strip from an old newspaper and wrote it down. He was contemplating getting out when a cop came next to the car.

"Sir you're going to have to leave, this is a private investigation." Logan sized the man up. He looked pretty young to be a cop he thought. He was tall but didn't have that look in his eye as if he had seen anything so disturbing it gave him nightmares at night. He decided to give him a chance.

"Just tryin' to find out what happened. I live not too far from here; I wanna look out for my family you know?" The young man nodded his head in agreement in understanding.

"This car had been parked out here for two days last week before it was burned. We think it was some kids."

"Do you know which day?" he asked hoping to get more information out of the guy. The cop looked around and noticed his fellow officers giving him a stern look. He quickly shook his head nervous that he had said too much.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't." Logan waved his head and started up his car.

"That's fine, just glad to know what's going on." He said then started to drive away from the scene back to the mansion. It was getting dark and he didn't want to leave the children. Being a father had changed the wild and untamed beast to a well an overprotective father. Logan shook his head and smiled for the first time in days. Who would have thought a bunch of kids would make him go soft? Logan looked toward the strip of newspaper again. Now that he had a licence plate number things would get a little easier for him, at least he hoped.

"How long do you think we're going to be on lockdown?" asked Layla as she braided her sister's hair. It had been a whole week the family had been staying in the mansion. Connor sighed and lay down on his bed next to his sister's in their temporary bedroom. He didn't feel much like talking since the brake in. The whole incident had left his father tense, his mother worried and left him stressed. All he could think of was the look on his dad's face when he thought something had happened to Kaylin. I'm not gonna let that happen he thought to himself. He wasn't going to let some stranger put that look on his father's face again he vowed. From now on he was going to be with his sisters all the time when his parent's weren't around. That was why when Kyle had offered the empty bed in his room he respectfully declined.

"I miss my old room. I wanna go back!" complained Kaylin as she threw her stuffed rabbit across the room. She was tired of sleeping in this old stuffy room. Besides Connor snored at night and she was starting to lose more and more sleep.

"We'll be here till everything's safe again. So get used to it" Connor replied. When Layla had finally completed Kaylin's hair, the little girl had rushed to pick up the stuffed animal and jumped back into bed with Layla.

"What about tomorrow Layla? Aren't you supposed to go to the fair with that face eater?" she asked as she snuggled under the covers. Layla smiled at Kaylin's nickname for Alex. Connor turned his head to Layla waiting for a response.

"No, mom says it's too dangerous and for once I agree with her. We need to stay close together." She sighed it would have been nice to spend the day on thrilling rides, playing fun games and winning prizes but she couldn't afford to make trouble for her parents especially now. When she had told Gerard that she couldn't go at first she thought he was going to bite her head off. Then after a couple of seconds he gave her a smile that unnerved her.

"_It's ok Layla, I understand. You're family needs you to be safe right now and you have to stay here." Layla sighed in relief. _

"_Well, you can still go" she encouraged even though she was hoping that he'd decline and spend the day at the mansion with her. Alex smiled and kissed her hand. _

"_You're so sweet you know that? I promise… me and Heather will bring you something back". If he hadn't walked away she thought to herself, she would have given him the same black eye she gave to Heather. _

"I'm just so sick of this crummy school!" Kaylin said as she crossed her arms and pouted. The twins remained silent. Truth be told they both felt as if they wanted to break free from the school as well. A knock was then sounded at the door taking them out of their misery.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." Ororo said as she walked into the bedroom. Kaylin got up from her bed and rushed towards her mother and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, can we PLEASE go home? I don't wanna be here anymore!" she said as she started to cry. Ororo picked up the five year old and tried to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry baby but we can't."

"But daddy promised we'd go camping! Remember? He never breaks promises." She cried into her mothers shoulder. Ororo sat down on Connors bed and rocked Kaylin back and forth.

"Camping doesn't sound like such a bad idea now" Connor said as he stared up at the ceiling. Ororo looked to the twins and could only find one emotion plastered on their faces was misery, complete and total misery. Ororo shook her head.

"It's too dangerous your father he's worried about your safety. I have so much work to do…"

"For one day only, please." Layla begged.

"One day, you won't be too overloaded when we get back and dad can be happy knowing that he's with us the whole time." Connor nodded.

"Please mom we just really want a break from all the insanity" Connor added. Ororo looked to her children's pleading eyes. She sighed and tucked Kaylin back into bed.

"I'll try, to convince him but if he says no then that's it." All three of them nodded in agreement. Ororo kissed each one good night then headed out the door. As she walked down the hall she tried to convince herself that tomorrow she'd make her children's wish come true.

This is the best way to let off some steam he thought to himself. When he got back to the mansion he had planned on looking up the licence plate number he swear he did but when he passed by the danger room it was just too tempting. There was nothing better than a good workout in the danger room. It did wonders for his sanity. Before he had kids even before Ororo he'd spend hours upon hours just practicing his combat skills. After he had completed a workout he'd have the best sleeps he'd ever had. Logan had just cut the head off a sentinel when all of a sudden the program had shut down. He looked up and saw Jubilee waving her arms widely in the control room trying to get his attention.

"What?" he yelled back at her.

"Ororo wants you in her old room." She said through the intercom. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Put the program back on." He said as he got into his fighting position.

"I don't think you'll want to miss this Logan." Jubilee said as she smiled back at him. Logan looked back at her and sighed.

"Is it an emergency?" he asked one more hour that was all he needed to have a good nights rest.

"What do you classify as an emergency?" she asked through the intercom. Logan rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door.

"Fine I'll go, but only because you're pissin' me off" he said. When Logan had reached her old bedroom he opened the door to find Ororo in a silk robe sitting on her bed. She had lit candles everywhere and Jubilee had proven to be right, he was happy he didn't make her wait an extra hour. It had been so long since they had been together he thought. Logan took his uniform off and walked towards her bed. Before he could even kiss her lips Ororo had placed her foot on his chest to stop him.

"Before we make love, we need to talk." Logan groaned and lay down next to her staring at the ceiling.

"About?"

"The children, Logan they're miserable." She said as she lay down next to him.

"You know they can't go back to-"

"I know…but could we maybe still go on that camping trip?" she asked. He turned his head quickly and gave her a shocked look.

"After all that has happened you still wanna take them?" he asked. Ororo stroked his cheek and scooted closer so their bodies were touching.

"I want to spend as much time with Layla and Connor as much as possible before they go off to college. I don't want them to think that working at the institute is the only option for them Logan. They are not us." Logan contemplated what she was saying. It was true their children were not them and they didn't have the same ambitions. He wanted them to achieve their dreams and those meant leaving home. Logan growled in frustration.

"I don't want to go out with that man running loose."

"One day, Logan. We'll leave tomorrow and come back Saturday. He won't find us and if he does we'll be prepared, with you and me the children are completely safe." She said pleading.

"I don't know how many more days I can take Kaylin's tears." Logan remained silent for a long time before he gave her an answer.

"Fine." He said giving into her demands. Ororo clapped her hands with glee and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Logan this is the best anniversary present ever!" she cried.

"Anniversary?" he asked as he pulled her away and looked her in the eyes to see if she was joking to his disappointment she wasn't.

"Well I didn't want to remind you, you looked so stressed out about what had happened I didn't want to put any more pressure on you." She said looking down. Logan held her tight and gave her a passionate kiss that left Ororo's head reeling.

"Darlin' being married to you has only been the greatest accomplishment in my life next to being a father."

"But you haven't slept in days and I-"

"You're more important than sleep" Logan said as he nuzzled her nose. Logan thought back to the day when Ororo had become his wife.

_He was sweating bullets up there. Logan never liked to be the center of attention and now there he was for all their 200 guests to see. He looked to his best man Henry McCoy in reassurance who nodded to him in encouragement. This was it he was finally tying the knot with Ororo. They had been dating for a couple of years now and knew that she was the one after they had shared their first kiss. It was corny he knew but he did feel those sparks one eye used to rave about when he kissed Jean. The whole school came out for the wedding as well as some of their old friends. Logan nodded to Kurt nervously who smiled back at him. After the death of Xavier, Kurt dedicated his life to God and became a priest. Then he heard the music. He remembered the pattern in which each woman was supposed to walk down in first the flower girl a student named Kathy, the ring bearer another student Lucas, then the bridesmaids. He wasn't supposed to look yet he reminded himself. McCoy would give him the signal. A nod…or was it a thumbs up? He started to freak out. He looked to the side of him to see Kitty followed by Jubilee. Then Rogue the maid of honour. This was it he thought to himself. He looked up to McCoy who nodded his head forward. Logan turned around and was awestruck by what stood before him. He had never seen anything that could compare to her beauty. Ororo looked back at Logan and smiled. She had never been so happy in her whole life. This was the day she was going to marry the man of her dreams. This was the day she was going to be Mrs. Ororo Howlette. Logan met her half way and took her hand in his and whispered "I love you." Ororo smiled and tried to hold back her tears._

"_I love you too." She said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. _

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

"Our wedding day was the most magical day of my life" she said taking him out of his day dreaming. Logan kissed her hand and put it to his chest.

"You're just as beautiful as you were back then 19 years ago." Ororo groaned.

"You make me feel so old." Logan laughed and lay on top of her.

"I…know…a…specific…activity…we…could…do…to…make…you…feel…younger" he said in between kissing her. Ororo moaned pulling him closer. Logan started to kiss her neck and then worked his way down her body. Ok he thought to himself maybe there were some things better than the danger room.

Kaylin sat in between her siblings in her father's old pick up truck. She looked up at Connor who had fallen asleep with his head back then turned to Layla who stared out her window listening to her mp3 player. It was only her parents who were paying any attention to what she had to say.

"Daddy, I told all my friends I was going camping today!" She said with excitement. Logan looked in his rear-view mirror and smiled back at her.

"Is that right Darlin'?" She nodded and turned towards her mother's seat.

"Mommy did you bring Mr. Tigglesworth?" Ororo turned around and pointed to the back of the vehicle.

"It's in your duffle bag sweetheart." Kaylin nodded and looked out the window. It was her first time camping and there were so many questions she had wanted to ask.

"Daddy, what do you do when you go camping?"

"What do you think you do?" he asked as he continued to look at the road.

"Samantha said you eat a cookie called somore."

"Smores, they're called smores." Ororo corrected.

"Are we gonna eat some smores daddy?" she asked. Cookies and camping sounded like a good time to her.

"Anything you wanna do, baby girl we'll do." Logan said. At least someone was going to have a good time on this trip he thought. Once they arrived to the camp sight Logan looked at his watch and sighed.

"We should have left earlier, we're losing valuable light." He said as he handed Ororo the bags from the truck. Ororo had refused to pull the children out of school for the day so they had to leave at three. The ride to their camp site took two hours. It was five o'clock and Logan didn't like operating in the dark.

"Connor and I will look for some fire wood. Ro' you ok here with the girls?" He asked as he handed her the tent. She nodded and walked to the clearing where she started to put the tent up with the help of Kaylin and Layla. Logan watched them for a moment before he was interrupted by Connor.

"Dad they'll be fine" said Connor as he finished unloading. Logan looked back at the scene and chuckled to himself when the three girls looked as if they had no idea what they were doing.

"Come on" Connor said as he patted his father's shoulder.

"I'll race you." Logan smirked at his son and pushed him to the floor getting a good head start.

"Cheater!" Connor yelled as he raced after him. The three girls had finally finished putting up the tent when it started to get dark. Ororo looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful at night. It was nice to get away from the mansion she thought. This was what her family needed. Ororo looked back at the tent when Layla came out handing her mother a lantern.

"Where are they? Aren't you a bit worried?" Layla asked. The two had been gone for two hours now and it was starting to get late. Ororo shook her head no.

"You're father and I, we have this…connection." Layla rose her eyebrow disbelieving.

"A connection?" she asked.

"It's like we can sense each other. We know that the other is safe. It's this feeling we get in the pit of our stomachs. If something bad happens to one of us we just…know" she concluded. Layla gave her mother a weird look and nodded her head.

"Whatever you say". Kaylin then popped her head out of the tent and walked over to her the two.

"What you guys doin'?" she asked. Ororo smiled and picked her up.

"Looking at the stars. See that red one over there?" she pointed to a tiny red star glowing in the far off distance.

"That's mars." Unbeknownst to the three several figures were approaching them from behind and fast.

They had been racing for hours when he got that feeling. Something wasn't right. He looked back in the direction of the camp site and sniffed the air. That was when he smelt something, no someone unfamiliar and there was more than one. He stopped and Connor who was right on his tail ran right into him and fell to the ground. Connor shook his head. It felt as if he ran into a brick wall he thought to himself.

"Hey dad, what's g-"

"Something's wrong." Logan ran back in the direction they came. Connor got up quickly and followed praying that his father was wrong. But by the look in his father's eye he doubted it.

It had been Layla who had noticed something in bushes not far away. She had caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows.

"Mom." She whispered backing away pulling her mother along with her. Ororo placed Kaylin on the ground and turned to see the panic in Layla's eyes. Ororo looked around her. There was a presence she could sense it. Ororo held Kaylin's hand tightly and followed after her daughter. That was when they saw them. Armed men in uniform came out from the forest surrounding the clearing each of their weapons pointed at them. The three stood still afraid to move.

"Mrs. Howlette I'm very pleased to meet you." The small family turned around to see a tall lanky man approach them. His walk reminded Layla of a snake. Kaylin hugged her mother's leg terrified of the daunting creature. Ororo pushed Kaylin behind her.

"What is it that you want?" She asked. So much for a nice quiet family vacation she thought to herself. Vilmer smiled and walked up to the trio now only a few feet away from them.

"What a lovely family you have. I trust Mr. Howlette is doing well." Ororo looked around and tried to size up their opponents. She tried to calculate their chances of escaping without harm. Slim to none she thought to herself. Vilmer then looked down and caught glimpse of the Kaylin. He smiled and got down to her eye level.

"What is your name?" He asked her in a sweet voice. Kaylin remained silent and held tighter to her mother's leg.

"Please sir, you and your men are scaring my children. I would suggest leaving before my husband and my son return." She said trying to scare him. Vilmer stood straight and clapped his hands with joy.

"I would be most honoured to meet your whole family Mrs. Howlette!" Vilmer then glanced to Layla and smiled to her. Layla glared back at him hoping he'd back off. Vilmer's smile widened as he approached her and he could see that she had the wolverine's eyes.

"My, what beautiful specimens you and your mate have created." He said then touched her face and turned it to the side. A loud slap was sounded in the forest and Vilmer's head was turned to the side his left cheek now burning. Vilmer's men cocked their guns. Ororo glared at her daughter warning her. Vilmer faced the family now smiling holding his cheek.

"This one has her father's attitude I see." He smiled and nodded his approval to Ororo. Ororo pulled Layla closer to her.

"If you'd be so kind as to answer my question sir." Vilmer nodded and walked back and forth trying his best to answer her question.

"Well Mrs. Howlette frankly you have something that I want." Ororo held her children tighter hoping that Logan would show up soon.

Logan could feel his lungs feel as if they wanted to burst. Something was wrong they needed him he needed to be there to protect them. He glanced back and saw Connor only a few feet away running behind him. That was when he felt the wind pick up. Please Ro' hold on he prayed.

"I think you should go." Ororo warned. She needed to get her children out. That was her priority. She gave Layla a sad smile and pulled Kaylin away from her and into Layla's arms. Kaylin gave her mother a confusing look and Ororo just smiled.

"Sir, I do not know who you are or what you are capable of." She said as her eyes started to turn white the wind began to pick up and Layla held her sister tighter to her.

"But trust me when I tell you, you will regret threatening my family." Ororo then suddenly lifted into the night sky and the winds now began to push the men back creating a path for the Layla and Kaylin.

"GET HER DOWN!" yelled Vilmer as he pointed up towards her. Ororo then looked to her children one last time.

"LAYLA RUN!" she yelled to them.

"MOMMY!" Kaylin yelled.

Layla grabbed her sister and started running towards the path their mother had cleared for them.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" she yelled over and over again as tears started streaming down her face. She reached out her hand trying her best to reach towards her mother as Layla ran away. Ororo then saw a man pointing his gun towards them. Thunder had erupted from the sky hitting the man. Vilmer's soldiers backed away in fright. The wind now was getting stronger and Layla found it difficult to make her way into the forest. When they finally reached their destination she hid behind a tree watching the events unfold and dropped Kaylin to her feet. Kaylin quickly tried to run towards the clearing. Seeing this Layla tackled little sister to the ground and held on to her for dear life as the winds became stronger. Kaylin looked upwards towards her mother.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" she yelled harder hoping she'd hear her.

He was almost there he could smell them. He could feel her. He fell as a large gust of wind threw him to the ground. Connor quickly rushed to his father and pulled him behind a tree.

"Dad the wind is just too strong. It's too dangerous." Logan pushed Connor to the side and kept running towards his family, they were only a short distance away. Logan looked behind him and saw Connor trying his best to keep up. It would take them longer to get to them with the damn wind but he knew she was fighting.

"Good girl Ro', good girl" he said as he struggled against the wind.

"What's wrong with you men?" yelled Vilmer as he watched them cower away from the mutant.

"Sir, she's too strong. I've called in the Helicopters we need to retreat!" yelled one of the men. Vilmer growled in frustration. He had planned on getting to the wolverine. That was the point of this whole bloody operation he thought to himself. He then glanced up to the weather witch. Well he thought if he couldn't get to the animal, the animal would have to come to him. Vilmer took the man's gun and pointed to Ororo and shot in her direction. Ororo felt a sharp pain in her side then looked down to find a dart pierced in her lower ribs. She quickly removed it and threw it off to the side. In the distance she could hear helicopters coming. She started to sway in the air feeling the tranquilizer's effects immediately. She lowered herself to the ground knowing that she was defeated. When she touched the ground she collapsed and was on her hands and knees trying her best to crawl away. Vilmer came up from behind her and kicked her to the ground. In the distance Layla held her hand to her mouth trying her best not to scream. Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked down to her younger sister wondering why she was becoming so silent. That was when she glanced at her eyes as they started to turn black. Layla quickly backed away from her sister.

"You'll be coming with us Mrs. Howlette." He said then nodded towards his men to tie the goddess' limp form. Helicopters had now descended from the sky, landing in the clearing.

"Now for those children." He said as he walked towards the forest. A loud crack of thunder sounded in sky and Vilmer looked up to see what was a clear night sky began to turn black.

"Sir we need to leave! We can't travel in these conditions!" A pilot said as the men boarded the air crafts and carried a sleeping Ororo into one of them. Vilmer ignored him and continued walking towards the forest.

"Sir if we don't leave now then mission annullo is finished!" This had caught Vilmer's attention. He glanced back at the Helicopters and could see each one of them start to gently rock back and forth. He glanced back at the forest one more time then ran to the helicopter that held Ororo. As soon as he got in it took off into the night with the rest of the air crafts.

When he couldn't feel her anymore he started to run faster than he ever had in his life. Even against the hurricane wind and the lightening strikes that were hitting the ground around him he ran faster than he ever had before. When he finally reached the camp site it was a disaster area. The tent was now destroyed and the pick up had been pushed back a good twenty feet from its original position. Connor shortly arrived after him breathing hard. Logan quickly surveyed the area trying desperately to see if his family was still alive. When he saw no sign he smelt the air for any clues. There they were, Layla and Kaylin but no Ororo. She was gone. Logan gave a pained howl into the night. He fell to the ground beaten. Connor then quickly shook him pointing to the forest on the opposite side. Logan looked up seeing his eldest daughter stumble from her hiding place. Logan ran straight towards her. When he and Connor had reached her she looked exhausted and terrified.

"Where's your mother?" he yelled against the wind. Layla shook her head as she began to sob. Logan's heart began to break but he had to stay focused.

"Kaylin?" he asked fearing the worst for his youngest. Layla pointed to the forest behind her. Logan ran up to the direction she had pointed to him only to find her standing still as the ciaos ensued around them. His daughter's black eyes stared back at him. He ran up to her and embraced her tightly.

"Kaylin its daddy!" he yelled over the wind. Kaylin blinked in response.

"Wake up baby girl! It's time to wake up!" Still getting no response Logan began to shake her.

"Darlin' please I need you to wake up. Daddy needs you!" He said desperately trying to get his daughter back. Kaylin's eyes started to become a light gray then finally back to its normal color.

"That's it baby girl, that's it." He said then kissed her cheek and held onto her tightly. Kaylin rubbed her eyes and looked up towards her father. She returned his hug then started crying as the storm started to die down.

"They took her daddy! They took mommy!" she cried. Logan picked her up and tried as best he could to soothe her as Connor and Layla made their way to them. Logan turned towards Layla and pointed to the clearing.

"What happened?" He asked furious. Layla wiped her eyes and tried her best to explain the situation to her father.

"There were these men. They came out of nowhere. There was a man, tall, skinny, creepy he said he wanted something mom had. He said the two of you made beautiful specimen. She used her powers and tried to save us. Me and Kaylin got into the forest and they shot her." She said as she started to cry. Logan's heart sank at her words.

"She…she came down slowly. But she collapsed and he kicked her to the ground like some dog!" She spat angrily.

"Then Kaylin started to you know…then they took off with her that way" she pointed towards the direction they had flown. Logan smelt the air and could smell the jet fuel. He stared at the direction for a long time before he began to walk off with Kaylin towards his pick up.

"Where are we going?" asked Connor as he and Layla followed his father.

"Home."

"We have to go get her!" Layla said as tried to catch up to his fast walking pace.

"I will go get her. You guys are going home." He said as he placed Kaylin in the passenger's seat and buckled her in. Before Logan could reach the driver's side Layla stood in his way.

"We can't just leave her! Dad please! Who knows what they're doing to her-"

"I can't lose you guys too!" he said as grabbed onto her shoulders. Layla stared up at her father shocked. Never in her whole life had she seen him so scared.

"I-I need to know you're safe. Please get in the truck." He said then released her shoulders and got into the drivers side. Layla along with Connor got into the back of the truck and remained silent for the rest of the ride home. Their heads reeling of what would become of their mother.

When the four got back to the mansion Logan retold the whole story to the x-men in Ororo's office. Kitty and Jubilee began to comfort the children as the rest of the x-men remained silent mourning the loss of their leader. Bobby was the first to speak.

"What are we going to do?" he asked Logan. Logan looked back to the group and then his children.

"You guys are going to run this school together and keep it going like how she would want it to be" he said. He glanced at a photo Ororo had kept on her desk of the whole family. He took it in his hands and began to take the picture out of the frame.

"I'm going after her." Connor stood up when he heard this.

"Me too dad. I'm going with you." Logan shook his head and placed the photo in his wallet.

"No you're staying here with your sisters." Connor walked up to him so they could talk face to face.

"Dad I could help you. I've been training for a long time for this and-"

"I said no." Logan said as he pushed passed him. Connor grabbed onto his father's shoulder and Logan grabbed onto his arm reversing it so that his knees hit the floor with a loud thud. Connor screamed in pain as he felt his father's hand twisting his arm feeling as if it was going to break. Logan quickly released him. The whole room remained silent shocked at what he had done.

"You don't know everything. You are my son. I love you but you will only slow me down. Stay here and look after your sisters. You are now the man of this family. Remember what I told you, always protect your family." He said he then walked up to Kaylin and Layla and kissed them on top of their heads. Logan handed Kaylin a chain attached to it were a pair of old dog tags.

"Wear this" he said as he placed it around her neck.

"When your mother and I come back I want them back" He said. Kaylin nodded as tears started coming out of her eyes. Logan looked to Layla and hugged her tightly.

"You're strong Layla. You need to be the rock for this family." Layla bowed her head she didn't want her father to see her crying. Logan looked back to Connor and sighed heavily.

"I love you son." Connor remained silent. He remained in his position on the floor staring at the ceiling. Logan then said his goodbyes to the x-men and left the mansion. When everyone had finally left Connor yelled in frustration and flipped over his mother's desk. He couldn't just sit there and wait. He needed to do…something. He quickly got up and ran towards the door. Then he heard the rumble of his father's motorcycle. Connor ran to the window and saw his father drive off into the dawn with out looking back. He was about to head to bed when something caught his eye. An old piece of newspaper was placed on the floor next to mother's now toppled desk. He picked it up and read what looked to be a licence plat number.

Logan got to the clearing in record time. He couldn't smell her but he could smell the jet fuel in the air that was rapidly fading away. Logan started up the engine and headed towards the direction Layla had pointed him.

"I'm coming, Ro' hold on I'm coming."

When Connor found the licence plate number he spent the whole day trying to find its owner. He had this gut feeling that his father wanted him to find the owner. That maybe he had to do with what was happening to their family. Connor typed furiously at the keys hoping to get results. When he came up with nothing he banged the desk furiously. He was never that much of a computer hacker. Kitty had noticed Connor had been slaving away at something all day. She could read the frustration plastered all over his face. She then approached him hoping to help him anyway she could.

"Go away aunt Kitty" Connor said. He could feel her presence a mile away. Kitty ignored him and sat beside him next to the computer. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Connor it's eleven at night. You haven't slept in two days, you need to rest." Connor shook off her hand and continued to type away.

"I'm busy." Kitty shook her head and then glanced at the piece of paper that lay before him.

"What's this?" she asked as she tried to reach for it. Connor grabbed the piece of paper and glared at her.

"It's nothing." Kitty then glanced at the computer screen for the first time. Licence plates. He was looking up licence plates. Kitty shook her head. Connor was never that much of a computer whiz.

"Let me help you" she said now typing away at the keys. Connor remained silent. I can't even look up a licence plate right he thought to himself. When she was finished she looked back at him and shrugged.

"It doesn't exist." Connor looked at her disbelieving.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" he asked her.

"Look here. It says it is invalid." Connor banged his hands on the desk and walked out of the room. Kitty quickly got up and followed him down the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she tried to match his fast pace.

"I'm going after my dad." He said as he walked down the stairs. Kitty ran in front of him trying to get in his way. She placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"No, no way. Your dad told you to stay here, with us."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He yelled. He looked Kitty dead in the eye.

"There's something coming aunt Kitty something bad. You know I'm right. You can feel it too." She looked away. Of course she knew something was approaching but she didn't want him to know that. She didn't want to scare any of the kids.

"If there is something coming we need to be prepared. We need help."

"That's our problem." She said seriously she didn't want the kids in a total panic.

"Please, don't ask me to sit by and watch as my world gets destroyed" he said. Katherine's heart broke as she saw her favourite and only nephew's face. He looked so sad, weak and fragile like any of the younger kids. But she also saw Logan and Ororo and the strength they had created within him. Kitty groaned.

"Come with me." She said as she pulled him into the closest room. She locked the door and turned on the light.

"I promised not to say…but you're right we do need help. And so does your father. He's just too stubborn to admit it." Connor smiled finally he was going to actually help.

"So you'll let me go after him?" he asked hopefully. Kitty shook her head.

"I can't let you go after him. I swore I wouldn't let you follow him. But I do know two strong mutants that could help us" she said. Connor nodded not what he was hoping for but it would have to do.

"What's their number?" he asked. Katherine scratched the back of her head contemplating if she was making the right decision.

"See that's the thing. One of them he's moved around so much it's hard to keep track of him. The other well…" Kitty looked up at Connor. No she couldn't let him do this. It was too dangerous.

"Forget it." She said as she headed towards the door. Connor ran to the door and stood in her way.

"The other?" he asked. Kitty sighed Logan was going to kill her.

"The other is well…kinda crazy."

"Kinda?" he asked. Kitty waved her arms in the air frantically.

"Ok he's insane. But he can help. The only thing is trying to convince him to." Connor nodded. He would get this man to help even if he had to use force.

"Who are they?" he asked eager to start his mission. She looked up at him and whispered almost afraid that Logan was going to come back and kick her ass.

"Remy LeBeau and Victor Creed."


End file.
